Seperate Hearts
by ScreamingIceCream
Summary: Teddy begins his last school year in bad spirits but will he be able to make his last year a memorable one? Friendships, Fights, true romance and false romance, all with a twist. Sex Scenes and Bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note;;** First chapter so wont be that long, its just an introduction to a new year.

**Chapter 1.**

"TED LUPIN?" His grandmother called up to him. She had brought up Teddy since his mother and father died respectively during the famous Battle of Hogwarts. Andromeda Tonks looked up the spiral stairs of the old house. She smiled softly as she heard a small crash from above, surely it was Teddy letting the cage of his owl Lupa fall. She just hopped that the poor animal wasn't in it.

"We don't want to be late Teddy!" Andromeda called out for him again and chuckled softly. She knew the Hogwarts Express did not wait for anyone, she herself missing it once in her third year at Hogwarts. "Please Teddy, I have to pick up some groceries and I need to be back here for the omnibus of Coronation street!" She shouted again and sighed, shuffling towards the kitchen where her glass lay on the table. "Oh dear Merlin." She said as she picked them up and arranged them onto her face and then smiled softly as she heard a couple of more crashes down the stairs, informing her that her Grandson was about to make his grand entrance.

"Im ready Grandma." Teddy said with an almost sulky face, his trunk look battered and bruised after it had only been to Hogwarts six times and this being its seventh and last trip. Yes Theodore Lupin was about to start his Seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Where is dear old Lupa?" Andromeda asked as she looked around, almost expecting the bird to fly through the window and land upon her out stretched arm. That dear bird got lost more times then she did in the super market!

"Grandma.." Ted said in the most patient voice he could muster, "Dear Lupa is gone to the Weasleys and they said that they would bring her." Teddy said and then slowly flipped his hair to the side and tilted his head, as if he was contemplating something in his mind. "Do you think Victoire will still hate me?" Teddy asked, a sad look an his features.

"Oh poor Theodore." Andromeda said as she slowly pulled him into one of her big infamous hugs. Teddy didn't mind that she had called him by his full name or that she had hugged him, he was upset at that moment and seeing as his grandma was willing to help he wasn't going to stop her.

"Im scared she will hit me….again." Teddy sulked and frowned slowly. Vicki had been very physical towards him when he had first decided they should be friends at the end of the last year. He had been worrying about it all summer, avoiding the Weasley's house and staying most of his time with his Godfather, Harry.

As Teddy stepped onto the special platform for the young wizards, most of them hopping up and down with pure excitement. Teddy didn't look all too excited at all. His eyes today were a brown, very close to black and his hair was a dull mousy colour, reflecting his mood.

Teddy usually loved being a Metamorphagus but when he was in a bad mood or an upset mood it was all too obvious.

"Teddy!" Both James and Albus exclaimed and hopped over to them. James was going into his third year at Hogwarts and Albus was starting his second year. "Fred and George gave us these." Albus exclaimed as he pulled out a bottle of love potion and then snickered.

"Teddy rolled his eyes but cracked a slight smile before whipping the pink bottle out of the younger males hand and grinned happily. "Ohh Albus, who's chocolate frogs are you going to spike?" Teddy asked, a small howl of laughter leaving his lips, making Albus blush deeply.

"Shut up Teddy!" Albus declared and whipped the bottle out of his hands and pushed it down the front of his school robes and into his pocket. "You'll see when she is drooling all over me!" Albus teased and then skipped off to say goodbye to his dad, who was trying to calm Lily down about her brothers another departure.

James looked up at Teddy and smiled brightly. "See you on the train!" James said happily and followed his younger brother and picking up Lily and spinning her around, kissing her cheek softly, trying to reassure her that he would be back for Christmas break.

Teddy was left alone again, he glanced around in search of his grandmother who was looking for Lupa to put in the cage, Teddy was not really bothered about school, things had gone down hill since he broke up with Victoire, something he knew he could not fix with a flash of his charming smile.

"Here!" Andromeda said as she pushed the cage with Lupa in it into Teddy's arms and then kissed his cheek briefly and smiled brightly at him. "Just one more year Theodore and then you'll be a free man." She whispered and pulled Teddy into another large hug and once again he didn't pull out of it but almost cuddled into her warm touch.

The Hogwarts express beeped loudly and everyone rushed over onto it before it decided to leave with out them. "Quick!" Hermione rushed grabbing Teddy's arm and pushing him onto the train that was now billowing large amount of smoke. "Your coming to our house for Christmas this year teddy, its all arranged." She said and kissed his cheek softly and then grinned in a motherly way. "Study hard!" She exclaimed before the train started to move away, away from home, and towards his new home.

When the train rounded the corner and everyone on the platform disappeared Teddy slowly started to pull his trunk and Lupa's cage towards the back end of the large train, younger students laughing and pulling on school robes already. Teddy sighed, keeping his head down, in search of his best friends, Noah and Amie.

Amie was heard before she was seen which was the usual case. "Give it back Noah before I Hex you into an oblivion!" Amie said, clearly frustrated with her friends behaviour. "I mean it Noah, you know what I can do with this wand!" Amie nearly screamed which resulted in Noah bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Hey guys.." Teddy greeted as he pushed open the door and quickly shut it again, slowly looking around the compartment and then grinned happily. "Awh I love the way you guys are always hugging and being friendly to each other." Teddy said in a sarcastic voice and Noah chuckled softly, still holding Amie's Witch Weekly Magazine.

Amie looked at Teddy and rolled her eyes slowly before she sank back down into the seat and closed her eyes slowly. "Noah, your pathetic." She muttered in his direction before crossing her arms and turning away from both males, taking her anger out on all male species until she got what she wanted back.

Noah twirled his wand around his fingers, his blonde hair falling slowly in front of his blue eyes which sparkled mysteriously. "Seen Victoire?" Noah asked before he looked up to see what Teddy's reaction would be.

"No." Teddy answered roughly and Amie opened her eyes to take in Teddy's reaction and then chuckled softly. "Why get angry when you clearly broke up with her!" Amie said and then shook her head slowly. "I always knew boys were the more stupider out of the two genders!" Amie remarked, flicking her wand in Noah's direction and making his tie light up in fire.

Noah jumped up. "Aguamenti!" He squeaked and a small fountain of water erupted from the tip of his wand and the fire was killed on contact. "Evil bitch.." Noah murmured and Amie smiled smugly, flicking her hair back over her shoulders slowly, deciding to leave it at that.

Teddy tried not to look hurt by Amie's harsh words, yes she was right, he did break up with her but for all the right reasons. Well for one, they had been drifting apart from each other and two Victoire always looked quite comfortable cuddled up with Raymond Bromley, Teddy's now arch enemy.

When the long train journey came to an end, Teddy pulled his school robes on and fixed his hair before he sighed slowly. "Another school year.." He drawled in a monotone kind of way and Amie snickered before shrugging her shoulders. "Oh teddy bear, do get over yourself." She said and then stepped out of the compartment, dragging her trunk and her cat along in tow.

"Uh I hate when she calls me Teddy Bear." Teddy said and grabbed the owl cage and trunk and roughly tugged on them, allowing Amie to go get them a carriage to get to the school in.

"Don't mind her.." A voice from behind said.

Teddy whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw Victoire standing before him, looking perfectly flawless as ever. "Um..er..yeah?" Teddy stuttered and Victoire rolled her eyes slowly.

"I have decided to forgive and forget." Victoire smiled and tapped Teddy's shoulder lightly, before she walked past him with her two side kicks, also known as Holly and Molly, the two twins in Seventh year.

Teddy stayed quiet and walked on, a look of almost hurt in his black eyes. Forget? Great she knows forgets about him forever, that's all he needs.

Amie was waiting patiently in the carriage, her cat Millie sitting on her knees quite comfortable, purring as Amie stroked her black fur making her wriggle in loving. Amie smiled softly, loving her cat. "About time." Amie snapped when her two friends climbed into the carriage and she crossed her arms in a sulky manner. "Me and Millie were just about to hold a god damn search party!" Amie exclaimed and Noah just shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know you would count me so important Amie." Noah teased and Amie laughed cruelly and looked Noah up and down. "The only people who think you important are the dumb bimbos who agree to get into bed with you." Amie shot back, glaring at Noah, the tension between them horrid for Teddy.

"Please stop." Teddy pleaded but received two glares from both sides of him.

"At least I can get someone into bed with me, unless were including that damn mongrel!"

"Shut the hell up you womanizer, asshole, hypocrite Dickhead!" Amie screamed and then slumped back into her seat.

"Happy family's!" Teddy said sarcastically, Noah punching him hard on the arm, leaving them in silence for the rest of the journey up to the bright castle where they would spend the rest of the year, learning.

Once they carriage shuddered to a halt, Amie hopped out and dragged her trunk up the castle and dropped it at the front door, where everyone else's was, waiting for the house elves to pick them up and rush them to their dorms, waiting for them after the beginning of the year feast.

Teddy and Noah didn't go as fast as Amie who was probably the first into the great hall judging by the speed she left at. "Why cant you guys just get along?" Teddy asked which instead of a punch or a glare from his best friend he just heard a small sigh, "I try, but then she doesn't try so I don't try and then no-one tries leaving us trying to bicker." Noah sighed again.

"Well at least your trying.." Teddy tried to joke but then bit his lip softly and crossed his arms after he had dumped his trunk and started to drag his tired feet towards the great hall. His stomach grumbled in annoyance. "Im starving.." He complained and close his eyes for a brief couple of seconds trying to figure out the situation between him and Victoire, he obviously still had feelings for her.

Teddy sat down at the table, once more he was in-between Noah and Amie but Amie seemed to be in a meaningless conversation with her room-mate Alison, other known as "Gryffindors mattress." Teddy rolled his eyes as he slowly turned to Noah who was flicking his wand at his tie, trying to make it look less burnt! "Damn girl.." Teddy heard Noah mumble and Teddy chuckled softly, looking around to catch where Victoire was sitting.

Victoire looked around, and then quickly pulled out her comb and fixed her fringe before anyone could notice. She glanced down the Gryffindor long table and caught sight of Teddy chuckling and she could not help but smile, he truly was gorgeous, even if he had dark eyes and dark hair today.

"Vicki, stop staring at Loopy Lupin." Molly rolled her eyes and her sister giggled and nodded her head slowly.

"Exactly, your way to good for a scumbag like him. He needs to grow up and appreciate girls." Holly said with a firm nod of her head which was clapped by Molly, much to Victories' annoyance.

"Sorry." Victoire whispered, but you could tell she didn't mean one letter of the word.

"I wish Cavallo would hurry up, Im starving and the first years look like their going to have a fit." Molly giggled cruelly, her blonde hair swishing like a cat tails over her shoulders each time she moved.

"Is food all you think about?" Victoire shot and rolled her eyes in annoyance looking around for her younger brother who was looking frazzled by the thoughts of being sorted. "He wants to be in Gryffindor but could settle on being a Ravenclaw." Victoire started to explain before she was cut off.

"No-one cares were dear old Chris wants to be placed." Molly shot at Victoire and she just rolled her eyes in response.

"At least pretend to care.." Victoire said and slowly stretched her arms above her head, sneaking a few glances at Teddy, who seemed to be just looking around, wishing something good would happen.

"Shut up!" Amie said to Teddy when Cavallo rose from his seat.

"Don't tell me to shut up yo…" Noah was cut off as Teddy elbowed him hard into the ribs and Amie smiled smugly, turning back to look at Cavallo, with nothing but fondness in her wide, round eyes.

"Another year!" Cavallo exclaimed as he looked around at all the bright looking students and then chuckled softly. He was young, well for a wizard he was. He had been principal since Dumbledore had died. A new face amongst most people, an old wand maker who had ran away from Voldemort during his reign against wand makers. "I would like all prefects to remain seated after the feast." Cavallo continued which earned a few groans from the tables. Cavallo chuckled and tilted his head to the side slowly. "No complaining now!" He said with a wink.

Noah rolled his eyes slowly, apart from being gorgeous he also was smart so he landed himself a prefect spot, he didn't particular like it but looked good outside of school. "Another late night." He drawled and Amie giggled almost evilly.

"Eat up!" Cavallo's voice boomed across the great hall and the food started appearing just in the nick of time because Teddy could sense that Noah was fuming.

Amie pulled some barbequed ribs onto her plate and licked her lips slowly before she started to cut them into little pieces. "Teddy please use a knife and fork!" Amie snapped as she looked over to see her friend clutching the rib with his fingers and gnawing on it like some sort of rat. "Ew." Amie said with a slight shudder and looked away catching Victories' eyes and smiling softly, a smile that was returned sheepishly.

**Authors note;;** Hope you liked it, a hope to portray more of Victoire in the next chapter.

Please read & review.

;]


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;; **Disclaimer. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry such a delay for it.

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning every one in all the houses were pretty much settled in. Victoire was up at the break of dawn. She had not slept all so well, her thoughts always straying back to the one and only Ted Lupin. Everytime his name came to her thoughts a loving smile flashed upon her plump lips leaving her shocked at her own plain stupidness.

Molly and Holly were next up in the room, their blonde hair messy - looking much like two birds nest. Victoire muffled a small giggle by chocking. Her two 'best friends' were hateful, deceiving and most of all bitchy. Everything about them screamed distrust. Victoire didn't trust them.

"Veronica!" Molly moaned loudly thumping on the locked bathroom door, the shower being heard, all their warm water sliding down the drain now. Victoire rolled her eyes and pulled the curtains around her bedpost and started to undress from her Mickey mouse pyjamas. She fingered through her underwear, deciding on a simple red lacy panties with a matching bra, her lips pulled up into a smile. She had all these sexy lingerie since she was with Teddy, he seemed to love it.

Victoire frowned and suddenly wrenched the remained of her clothes on, her mood rapidly changing to darkness, she hated Ted Lupin, how could she ever forgive and forget! Victoire stormed down from the common room to the great hall alone, the terrible two still fighting with Veronica over the loss of the warm water.

Teddy sat at the long table that reached from the top of the great hall to the bottom in one long stretch. Amie sat beside him, leafing through her retrieved With Weekly magazine and was smiling like a small child having been reunited with its long lost teddy. Teddy rolled his eyes, his speciality, something he had picked up from Victoire. His thoughts wandered back to the year before when they used to walk hand in hand with each other along the school grounds.

"Hey Amie. . Hey Theodore." Teddy woke from his daydream, angry at someone using his full name. He looked up and saw Victoire sit beside Amie and peek into the magazine. Teddy watched Victoire, his eyes slightly narrowed, wondering where her bitchy friends were. He stayed silent, nibbling on a slice of heavily buttered toast.

Amie rose and smiled briefly at both Teddy and Victoire. "I have to feed Millie, back in a few minutes." She said briefly and Ted mumbled some sort of reply, biting his lip harshly.

Teddy looked over at Victoire once Amie had disappeared abruptly. She glanced his way but she was still fuming about him dumping her but then her thoughts filtered back to the underwear she was wearing, they had been Teddy's favourite. She blushed deeply and grabbed a kipper to take her mind and hopefully he wouldn't notice her burning cheeks.

Raymond Bromley sauntered up near the end of breakfast and sidled in beside Victoire between the terrible two and rested his hand on her thigh, hidden by the looming table. Victoire blushed and tried to brush his hand away without anyone noticing but it was literally impossible.

"How was your summer beautiful?" Ray asked, his voice riddled with lust, it was obvious he had not gotten a lay over the summer and was now ready to dive back in Victories pants. She looked at him, pity in her beady eyes.

"Sorry Raymond but seriously, I'm not your type." Victoire said and flinched when he moved his hand higher up her leg, under her school robes and under her short skirt. Victoire quickly rose to her feet, his hand falling limply to his side. Victoire pretended to brush some crumbs from her robes and then sat down again. "Not here. . ." She muttered and Raymond smirked, his erection digging into his jeans.

Teddy had witnessed the whole scene, not making it obvious that he had. He had seen the sleazy hand of Raymond's penetrate her clothes and try go for goal right here! "Ugh. . " Teddy moaned and stood up and started walking along the tables and straight out of the great hall, feeling sick to his stomach. 'Not here'? What did that mean, so later on he was going to fuck her brains out. He shuddered at the thought. He had taken Victoires virginity and he hated the thought of any other even thinking sexually about her in any way.

Teddy soon got his timetable and he was heading for Defence Against The Dark Arts with Noah who looked tired, his blonde hair covering his eyes. Many of the girls in all years fancied Noah, he was gorgeous. His piercing blue eyes that sucked you in for the keeping, His deep voice that always sounded sexy, or thick with lust when he spoke to attractive girls. But his most appealing feature was his hair, it was long but not so long that It didn't look nice, it was silky smooth and straight, just hanging into his eyes, but not hiding them.

Teddy and Noah were the most attractive two in Seventh year, if not the whole damn school.

Mister Tolby opened the door and students filtered in and took their places in the vast classroom, Clodagh dashing for the front seat. Teddy had never spoken to her yet she was pretty. Her dark hair and dark eyes made a good combination, leaving her looking mysterious and the word on the corridor was that no-one had yet broke her down to let them take her on a date. Noah flicked his blonde hair aimlessly and followed Teddy's gaze and then his eyes widened in shock. "No way!" He hissed. "She is out of bounds. . . . She is mine for the keeping!" Noah hissed again which received quite a few stares from neighbouring desks.

Teddy rolled his eyes and a smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Lets make it a contest, who ever gets into her panties first gets to keep her." Teddy challenged and Noah hesitated for a brief second before a smug smile pulled the sides of his lips up. "Your on, Let the hottest person win." Noah said, sure if anyone was gonna win it was gonna be him, the charmer/heartbreaker.

Teddy kept a close eye on Victoire for the rest of the day, finding himself following her to her classes instead of going to his own, arriving late to different classes, Amie rolling her eyes anxious to know where he had been up to that moment. Teddy always ignored her questions, knowing if he confided in her she would just snort with pure laughter at how pathetic he was being right now and Teddy happened to be in a vulnerable state at the moment.

The rest of the day continued in that pattern, Following Victoire and arriving late for each class much to Amie's annoyance, Yet Teddy didn't care all that much he just wanted to keep his eye on the prize in this case was Victoire.

"Noah? Teddy?" Amie shouted up into their dormitory, all of the boys in there glancing up at Amie, her hair tied highly back and bounced down along her back. "You Noah have a prefect meeting in…" Amie trailed off and looked briefly at her watch before looking at Noah once more. "Two minutes…" Amie finished and Noah groaned and jumped up, pulling on his robes once more and fled from the room. "So forgetful." Amie said and then looked at Teddy, concern in her green eyes. "I'm worried about you Teddy, arriving late for class is one thing but ignoring the teachers questions is another." Amie whispered so the other males Noah and Teddy shared the large room with didn't hear. Teddy looked away and shrugged his narrow shoulders lightly. "I'm just a little preoccupied Amie, no need to worry about me." Noah whispered back, a small insincere smile fixed upon his plump lips.

Amie shrugged also and then looked over at Adam and smiled. "Where's Ossie this year?" Amie asked and pulled her legs upon onto Noah's bed and played with her fringe. "Staying with my brother in Ravenclaw. . ." Adam muttered, his quill scribbling over a white parchment of paper.

Teddy didn't sleep that night, many thoughts racing through his head. Once 2am came and passed Teddy stood up and walked down to the common room in his boxers, assuming only he would be down there, but he was wrong. By the time he had crossed the cosy room he had not noticed Victoire sitting on one of the comfortable armchair, a blanket thrown across her.

"Teddy?" Victoire asked sleepily and Teddy froze and his eyes darted to the sound of her voice. "Oh erm, didn't think someone would be out this late. . . " Teddy replied dully and sat down slightly further away from the fire then he would of usually. "Things are awkward between us Ted…" She asked, her voice strained with emotions of all types. "I never meant it to be like this Teddy, I really didn't. I thought we were gonna be friends still?" Victoire urged, the words spilling from her dry lips, her eyes widened, a sense of unknown filling her thoughtless head.

Teddy frowned at her words. He knew they would never be the same again, yet he didn't think they would come to dislike each other in such a way. Teddy bit his bottom lip harshly. "Look Vicki, you know why I broke up with you right?" Teddy asked, his eyes narrowed now, she had blamed him yet she was just as much to blame. His heart hammered uncomfortable in his chest.

"You thought we should be friends. . . " Victoire asked, her voice as cold as ice. She had never known the reason though she feared it. She knew she had been acting a bitch with Teddy over a stupid fight and had cuddled up to Raymond who had been glad of it yet she had never kissed him until Teddy had broken up with her.

Teddy scoffed and slowly chuckled although it was humourless. "You and Raymond looked nice and Cosy and by the looks of it you still are…" Teddy said and the door creaked open and Raymond walked in, Victoire and him obviously had planned to meet up.

Victoire swallowed harshly, knowing this was not going to turn out the way she would like. "O-oh hey Ray, what are you doing u-up?" Victoire stumbled trying to cover up but Teddy knew and hurt flashed across his face, his already black eyes falling a shade darker. "Doing up?" Raymond asked and then laughed snidely, looking barely at teddy and he strutted over to Victoire leaning down and pressing his thin lips to her plump and luscious ones.

Teddy felt nauseated as they saw them embrace, his breathing hitched in his throat and he turned and stumbled away, all his dreams and hopes falling down upon him.

Teddy was up early the next morning, pushing last nights images away, far away. Noah watched his best friend cautiously, knowing if he said one wrong word all hell would break loose so he decided on the silent option, his eyes anywhere but Teddy's dark appearance, almost gothic appearance this morning, something was up and Noah knew it, almost feared it.

Morning Teddy bear!" Amie said joyfully, looking happy for the first time she had arrived at the large school. Noah shot her a look of warning which she ignored and continued. "How are you this morning, don't you look lovely, black suits you baby-cakes. . ." Teddy growled before his temper rose and his patients faltered and then fell. "Oh so you like me looking depressed do you Amie, does it make you happy to see others suffer?" Teddy roared at her and Amie now realised why Noah had warned off saying a word which she had wished had acknowledged.

Teddy stormed off, pushing people out of the way, they grumbling in annoyance. He skipped breakfast and headed straight to 'Care of Magical Creatures' his bag slumped across one shoulder, his mood blackened even more by Amie's words. Damn she could really get on his nerves. Teddy sat down at the corner of the small hut and waited for the teacher, Teddy had always liked Hagrid, and Hagrid had grown fond of Teddy.

Noah soon followed him down, sitting against the small wall beside him and looked over, Teddy noticed the large dark circles that were highlighting his blue eyes yet he said nothing as Noah said nothing to him, both of them basking in the comfortable silence they were sharing.

"I heard. . . " Noah said at last, pushing his blonde hair back and looking at his best friend. Teddy searched for pity and humour in Noah's eyes but he saw Pity and sincerity. Teddy slumped and bit his lip. "It was disgusting, revolting, the most horrible image ever." Teddy whispered, his voice barely audible over the soft hum of the birds and the bees. "Every time I think of it I just want to projectile vomit." Teddy said and managed a small smile before it fell again, his lips pressed once more into a thin unreadable line. "Why cant I get over her?" Teddy asked and Noah stayed quiet. He didn't dare answer the question in fear Teddy would go spa and hex him into a small ball of fur.

Soon the rest of the class sauntered down, bellies full and smiling happily, everyone enjoying this class. Teddy spied Raymond looking as pompous and satisfied as ever. Teddy seethed with rage, his hands shaken but one of them was taken by Amie and she smiled a little. "Calm down big boy, don't wanna burst a nerve." Amie whispered and Teddy felt soothed, with his friends around what possible couldn't be fixed?

That statement was put to the test at lunchtime. "Noah you selfish Bastard, I hope you die and go to hell and left there to rot you scum of the earth." Amie screamed, heads turning from all directions to glare at the two. Victoire looked up, but the old spark there was gone, Raymond had truly changed her in every aspect. Noah looked at Amie and then sighed before he also left the table, heading out a different door then Amie had just stormed out, in a tizzy/

Teddy left gob-smacked he had not witnessed anything. He had only sat down this minute. Soon the hum of conversation engulfed the great hall again, most of them conversing about what had just happened. Teddy mumbled to himself before he spooned a heap of lasagne onto his empty plate and then started to eat it, picking at the cheese and nibbling the mince, he didn't feel hungry.

"Gorgeous…" Raymond's voice filled the air. Teddy glanced over and caught sight of Ray kissing at Victoires neck affectionately. Every head at the Gryffindor table spun around to stare at me, waiting for Teddy's outburst but all fight had left his body and he slumped deeper into the depression that had engulfed him deeper and deeper.

"Stop Ray…" Victoire hissed but he continued to kiss along her neck soon finding her lips and kissed her long and hard, his tongue taking her mouth as hostage, she had no option but to let him have his fun. "Enough Bromley. . ." Cavollo stated, the principal glaring down at Ray who sat down and nodded, not even attempting to hold Victoire's hand now, to scared of the consequences.

"I would like to see you in my office at 6pm sharp Lupin," The principal said in a light way before he breezed off leaving Teddy and everyone else within earshot confused to why he wanted to see him. Teddy grimaced and rose from his seat, wondering where his two best friends were and wondering if it would stay like this for long.

**Authors note;; **Hope you enjoy reading. Chapters will be more frequent now. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note;; **Disclaimer. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you read. :/

**Chapter 3.**

"Lupa you're the only proper friend to me now. . ." Teddy whispered as his finger smoothed out the birds soft feathers. The small white owl cooed gently looking up at him, sensing the bad mood that Teddy was thrown into. His heart was heavy, his emotions were dark. He realised he couldn't live without Victoire. He was much to jealous to live to see her with another male.

The white owl shook his feathers and then spread them each side of his slender body and took flight from the high tower where all the owls were asleep. Teddy slowly frowned, Saturday morning and he was alone, depressed.

He pulled his body from the ground and opened the large double doors and bumped into Raymond, who had a large parcel in his hands, he looked tired but satisfied. Anger flared into Teddy's eyes giving them a scary look to them. Raymond was taken back by the sudden presence of Teddy. "Oh s-sorry. ." Raymond stuttered and then frowned but Teddy stood in his way, not allowing him to pass.

"Busy last night?" Teddy drawled, sarcasm dripping from his low, husky voice. Raymond replied with one cheeky smirk and then tilted his head to one side allowing Teddy to examine the lovebites that were etched across his pale skin. Teddy ground his teeth together and then he flashed a small smile softly. "So she is dominant then?" Teddy asked softly, as if it was a normal conversation. "Oh dear Raymond, man up or you'll be wearing the wedding dress…." Teddy said and then walked onwards, his shoulder banging against Raymond's so he was pushed back a few centimetres. Raymond didn't look back at Teddy but just muttered under his bretah and walked into the large tower room.

Teddy smiled, satisfied that his pent up anger had finally been directed at the right person. Teddy advanced towards the common room, pursing his lip as he took his first step over the portrait hole. The room was nearly empty, a few first years huddled around in a corner, giggling and looking around for any authority to hush them. Teddy sat on the armchair and closed his eyes, lack of sleep was catching up on him.

Every time he closed his eyes the horrifying image of Victoire and Raymond making out flashed into his thoughts and he felt nauseated by the thought. He grumbled to himself and let his head loll down slightly, getting more comfortable. He was just about to fall asleep when Cavollo shook his shoulder roughly to alert him, wake him up from the near sleep experience. Teddy mumbled and then opened his eyes to see the concerned face of his principal. "You failed to come to my office Theodore, last night 6pm." Cavollo said clearly, his forehead creasing. "Your obviously a little worn out but when I arrange a meeting I expect you to meet me half way Theodore." Cavollo said clearly again and Teddy nodded his head, he had completely forgotten about the meeting he had with his principal.

"My office in half an hour Lupin or there will be a detention coming your way." Cavollo said in a stern voice before he turned subtly and strode out of the room, leaving the silence that he had brought with him. Teddy sighed and pulled his exhausted body, he was hoping for a few hours of sleep before he started the piling up homework he had not tackled yet. He walked up the stairs to his dorm and saw Noah still passed out in his bed, his face looking almost innocent.

The half hour passed in a whiz, He showered and pulled new clothes on before setting down the empty corridors of the large castle. It was only 10am on a Saturday morning, everyone who was lucky was still asleep in their bed, not wanting to wake up for another hour or so. Teddy waited outside the gargoyle. He didn't know the password.

Five minutes slipped down without one person passing him even though this was usually a busy corridor. Finally a rustle of robes was heard and Teddy looked up and saw Cavollo with a student lagging behind him. Teddy had never recognised this student before. He looked the same age as Teddy yet not one bit familiar.

"Morning Teddy, glad your looking more fresh faced." Cavollo said, a glint of amusement in his blue eyes. Teddy blushed a little. "I'm glad too sir, nothing like a cold shower to sort yourself out." Teddy said confidently, looking the male student who was looking away shyly.

Cavollo looked at the gargoyle. "Green frogs." He stated and the gargoyle sprung to the side and opened up to a small narrow corridor leading to a winding stairs. Cavollo swept forward leaving Teddy and the unknown student to follow, Teddy took the lead, smiling briefly at the male who blushed slightly, his cheeks turning from pale to scarlet in a matter of seconds. But Teddy pretended to have not noticed. Cavollo opened the door and disappeared.

Cavollo was seated in the large char the other side of his neat desk and he smiled at the two male students. Teddy sat on one of the two seats and smiled at his principal. "So Teddy seeing as you failed to show up for yesterdays meeting you do not know about the transfer student that I was going to explain to you about." Cavollo spoke coolly and smiled briefly towards the other male before looking towards Teddy also.

"He is in seventh and he was in Beauxbatons but is now here. . " Cavollo stated clearly and left it at that, no reason for the transfer at all. Teddy had never heard of a transfer from one magical school to another. He rose an eyebrow but asked no immediate questions. "The sorting hat had pre-warned me that a change would happen but I didn't think a transfer from another magic school would come about!" Cavollo chuckled softly, and Teddy smiled brightly, seeing the humour.

"So this is Max, and I am leaving him in your capable hands Teddy. He will be in your dorm and I hope you show him around." Cavollo said, his blue eyes sparkling mysteriously. Teddy nodded his head once and rose to his feet. "You can trust me sir, I will keep him under my wing." Teddy said and smiled again before turning. "Don't get into mischief!" Cavollo boomed and Teddy laughed softly, not knowing why.

Teddy left the office and pushed his hair back before turning to Max who acted like he was a little kid in primary school. "Don't worry I don't bite Max!" Teddy joked and Max broke into a more confident smile, his teeth pearly white. He was attractive, his sun-kissed skin was a perfect shade of honey and his brown eyes were filled with curiosity and sincerity. His lips were full and of equal size, his hair was medium length with a fringe covering his forehead and a quarter of his dark hair.

"I'm nervous, Hogwarts seems so. . . Different." Max said and shuffled a little as he walked. Teddy laughed a little and then looked at him once more. "You have caught old Hogwarts on one of its most peaceful times, Saturday morning!" Teddy said and Max looked around and then smiled and nodded.

"So I'm in Gryffindor?" Max asked slightly confused and Teddy nodded. Yes Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" Teddy said proudly and then looked at Max and chuckled at his bewildered expression and shook his head. "Just a little motto everyone goes by, we are supposed to be the most courageous." Teddy said and smiled.

Once the two males were standing in front of the portrait hole the Fat Lady looked at Teddy and then Max and turned her nose up slightly. "No visitors from other houses Teddy." She said in her snotty voice and Teddy rolled his eyes in a dramatic way. "He is new, his name is Max." Teddy drawled and The Fat Lady nodded. "Oh so this is the new guy Cavollo was explaining to me this morning?" She asked and Teddy nodded once. Now Sugarplums." Teddy said and Max looked at him in surprise of the random word but the portrait hole swung open allowing them in to the now noisier common room. "That was the password by the way, don't forget it!" Teddy said and walked into the common room.

"Whose the new guy?" Whispers were heard from every little huddle in the room and Max blushed and stayed close to teddy scared to be alone with all the curious faces. Teddy felt a pang of sympathy towards him. Teddy cleared his throat and smiled. "Listen up everyone, This is Max, he is new in seventh year and I want you all to make him welcome." Teddy said and everyone nodded, some close to Max said hi.

Amie bustled over and looked up at Max before she stuck her hand out and grinned in a perfect student way. "I'm Amie, I'm Teddy's best friend, so like your part of our little group now?" Amie said and smiled brightly and Max looked astonished. "I-I don't know, would you allow me to?" He whispered and Amie grinned and nodded her head. "Yes of course, you'll just have to put up with Noah, just ignore him and you will have fun here." Amie said and Teddy slowly sighed.

"I'm going to show where Max is staying and Noah might be getting dressed so stay here okay?" Teddy said to Amie who pouted and nodded once and bustled off again, a little annoyed at Teddy for brushing her off like that.

Teddy walked up the stairs to the dorm and slowly pushed his hair back, Noah was lying awake in his bed, looking more tired then he did going to sleep last night. "Ugh, I hate school!" Noah announced and then frowned when he saw a student he didn't recognise spring up being Teddy on the stairs. "Oh hello. . . " Noah answered looking at Teddy for answers who just chuckled at Noah's confused face and back to Max's blushing face again. "This is Max. . ." Teddy said and Noah looked at the sun-kissed male, bewildered. Noah was jealous of him already. Max was just as attractive as Noah was and he hoped he didn't put that to the test. Noah seethed but managed a small smile that Teddy was not at all convinced by. "And Max this is Noah. . . " Teddy said and waited before he walked on towards the only available bed in their dormitory.

Max hurried after Teddy sensing the dislike that was coming from Noah at that moment. Teddy bit his lip, he had hoped that Noah would be just like him, willing to help the new guy out but obviously Noah was a lot more self centred then Teddy had thought. "This is your bed Max, your trunk is already here I see." Teddy said lowly and Max nodded his head in a grateful manner. "T-thanks Teddy." Max said in a slightly high pitched voice and Teddy just smiled softly.

"Coming to breakfast, I'm starving!" Teddy said and Max nodded his head in agreement and then pulled his fingers through his dark hair and smiled. "Are you coming Noah?" Max asked, trying to be as nice as possible to Noah so that the dislike he had sensed would rapidly disappear for that was the reason he had been transferred, people hated him for who he was in his last school.

Noah looked up at the new boy and his eyes narrowed but Teddy flashed him a warning look and then Noah sighed and nodded once. "Yeah, give me a second to get changed." Noah said and jumped from the bed with only his boxers on and started pulling his jeans on.

Max looked away from Noah's body quickly and bit his lip. "I-I'll wait down in the common room." Max stuttered before he walked quickly by Teddy and Noah and out the door at speed. He breathed deeply and walked into the busy common room, Amie waiting at the door. "Are they nearly ready Max? I'm starving. . " Amie said and flicked her fringe away from her blue eyes and smiled up at Max who just nodded.

Max's eyes wandered the room, looking at all the unfamiliar faces and his stomach lurched, would they accept him? Or would they give him hell like the students at Beauxbatons did. He swallowed hard and wished that they would be understanding.

Noah and Teddy bustled down from the room, both looking confused of Max's quick getaway and wondered what had caused it but they didn't have time to confront him about it as Amie was pulling Max away by the hand. "Come on, im hungry!" She complained and Max followed easily, hoping that Teddy nor Noah had found his escape peculiar. "So Max, you were at Beauxbatons?" Amie asked and Max nodded once again. "Yeah its not very nice there, everyone is a bit. . . Judgmental." Max said with a small blush and Amie smiled.

Once they all arrived in the Great Hall, many people watched them, especially looking at Max and Amie holding hands but Max didn't pull away nor did he blush, it wasn't like he was going out with her and it looked like Amie had the same idea.

Noah and Teddy walked behind them, watching Max carefully, assessing him. They were both very protective over Amie even if Noah wasn't talking to her. They sat down at the table, Teddy sliding in between Max and Amie to keep distance between them, his eyes having a very suspicious gleam to them. Max just smiled as Teddy sat beside him, glad to have friends. Teddy slowly piled his empty plate with kippers and baked beans and three slices of toast and started to eat in a messy way, Amie turning her nose up and tutting and wiping sauce off his cheek when ever he looked over at her. "Why do you have to be so messy Teddy, for merlins sake. . . " Amie muttered and Noah tried not to laugh as he piled his food into his mouth, slurping in the sauce also.

Max cut all his food into small tiny pieces and picked them up on his fork and still nibbled them. Teddy looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "You'll never finish it like that!" Teddy said, amused at how small his pieces were and how slow he was eating them. Max blushed and then shrugged. "I don't have a big appetite, so small pieces of food seem less intimidating." Max said and then slowly pushed two small baked beans through his lips, grounded them into nothing and then swallowed slowly.

Victoire walked her way up the table and looked at Teddy and then looked at Max. "Who's the new guy?" Victoire asked and Teddy looked away from her and she rose an eyebrow slowly, wondering why he was being so ignorant towards her. "Stop it Teddy, get over it!" Victoire shrieked. "You dumped me so don't get all depressed now because of it." Victoire said, her voice in slight more control then before. "You just cant handle me getting on with my life and your like a broken record, just move on Teddy, go find someone else, I have. . . " Victoire said and hurt flashed across his face and he turned away from her. Max looked up at Victoire and then to Teddy and frowned, he was confused but not confused enough to realise that Teddy and this girl had once been together. Max sighed gently and looked at Teddy who looked to be on the verge of tears at what Victoire had just screamed at him.

Amie looked up at Victoire and narrowed her eyes before she rose, they were both of the same height. "How dare you just scream stuff like that at him Victoire, its obvious he is hurting and now you just made it worse. Go back to Bromley before I give you detention for abusing a fellow student." Amie said snidely, her prefect badge gleaming on her Saturday clothes.

Victoire laughed and then turned away and stormed back down, plonking herself down on Bromley's knees and kissing his lips once, his hands sliding up her thigh in a teasing manner. She giggled and pulled him up and they both left the Great Hall, leaving behind a flustered Amie and a depressed Teddy.

Max felt awkward, he just continued spooning small amounts of food into his gob and then looked over at Amie who was silent now, her head held high and her shoulders back, it was obvious she was strong minded, Max liked her already.

"Come on Teddy, lets go down to Hagrid's for a while yeah?" Amie said and then rose to her feet and Noah followed her lead but Teddy stayed slumped on his seat, his eyes hidden from his hair. Max felt a pang of sympathy towards him and then he slowly looked over at him. "Come on, it will take your mind off it." Max said in his soft, squeaky voice and then Teddy reacted to his words and nodded his head once and stood up.

People glanced over at the four of them, there eyes flashing from one person to the next, lingering on Max for that one second longer, in wonder of who he was. Some girls squealed with delight, here eyes burning with lust, the guys looked at him and narrowed their eyes. Teddy, Noah and Max together in one group, that was a threat to all the males in the school. They were officially the hottest three guys right now, even though Noah was the only one who knew he was hot and assumed he was the hottest.

Amie smiled up at Max and then took his hand again and interlocked their fingers. "Thanks for helping Teddy." Amie whispered and Max nodded his head once, "I don't mind at all, its obvious that girl hurt his feelings pretty bad." Max said and then shuddered at her cruel words before he swallowed and looked up at Teddy and Noah up ahead, Noah glancing back at him and Amie every few seconds.

Once they arrived at Hagrid's, Noah knocked on the large wooden door and a booming voice was head. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" The door flung open and Hagrid's large smiled made them all laugh except Teddy who hung back and kept his head down. "Err come in the lot of ye's!" Hagrid said and turned and shuffled back in. They all filed into the house and took their seats at the large table. "Yer the new kiddo right?" Hagrid asked and Max nodded his head. "Yes sir, I'm Max." Hagrid laughed and shook his head, "Don't you be calling me sir now kiddo!" He boomed and Max flashed him a very studenty smile before he looked away over to teddy who didn't look all so good, his hair had turned a shade darker and his eyes were burning black with a red tinge to them now. Hagrid had to take a second look to recognise who he was. "Teddy, what's up with ya soon?" Hagrid asked and Teddy stayed silent and Noah shook his head at Hagrid, and Hagrid caught the hint and changed the subject. "Tea for yous all?" Hagrid asked and took five large cups out and placed them in front of them all.

Once they were all sipping out of the large mugs Hagrid glanced over at Teddy who had not said one word at all since he had arrived. Hagrid cleared his throat and then peered into Teddy's drawn face. "Ya look…different Teddy, a bit upset over something then aye?" Hagrid asked and Teddy looked up at him and sighed slowly. "Does it even matter?" Teddy asked and Hagrid dropped the subject and rose from his chair, bringing along all the cups. "Err I have to be doing something now kiddo's, see yous later." Hagrid said and they all rose from their seats and shuffled out of the large house. Amie sighed and gently looked at teddy and kissed his cheek gently. "You don't need her to be happy Teddy, She is acting very immature and quite frankly she is being very easy and slutty in an attempt to make you jealous and your reacting exactly the way she wants." Amie finished and then patted his shoulder lightly. "Go get some sleep." She said and Teddy nodded his head and walked on towards the castle along with Noah while Amie steered Max towards the large lake, "I'll show you around!" Amie said and Max nodded and followed slowly.

**Authors note;;** Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Read and review. Thanks.

Next update will be between 2-4 days.

(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note;; **Run on chapter, characters really develop in this chapter.

**Chapter 4.**

The days were swiftly flying by and soon enough students of Hogwarts were starting to talk about the Halloween celebrations that were held religiously each year in the magical school.

"Noah do you have to lead them all on?" Amie argued and Teddy rolled his eyes, sensing another dispute between the two yet he didn't say anything but just kept his mouth shut.

Noah breathed inwardly trying to find the patience that had been wearing thin these days especially when Amie was involved.

"Look Amie just don't bother trying to understand me, you never will and I will never help you either." Noah mumbled and Amie found herself huffing and puffing in an irritated fashion, she was really growing tired of Noah and all his 'girlfriends'.

Amie looked over at Max who was nibbling on a half slice of toast and then she smiled over at him. Max sent the smile back towards Amie who's stomach fluttered at the smile she had received. She couldn't help but feel attached to Max, they seem to be inseparable these days, along with a lot of different girls who seemed to be stuck to Max like glue.

x-x-x-x-x

Victoire watched Amie and Max share a very private smile that Victoire started to grow suspicious about. Amie with a guy? Victoire stifled a giggle at this before she slowly flicked her blonde hair back over her shoulders which were straight.

Raymond's fingers ran small circles along the top of Victoire's thighs and she shivered at the contact and then giggled softly. Lately she felt used by Raymond, they did nothing but physical aspects of a relationship. They never went out on an official date and Victoire was wondering if she was a mere toy for Raymond.

Victoire rolled her eyes slowly and pushed her beans around with her fork before she felt Raymond's lips on the side of her neck and she giggled and cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips softly before rolling her eyes. "Think you can keep your hands off me for a few days?" Victoire asked and Raymond's eyebrows raised significantly, nearing his hairline. "Why would I want to?" Raymond whispered as his hands continued to run circles on her thigh.

Victoire tried to think of a quick lie, she wanted to see if she was sex to him. "Im on my period." Victoire whispered softly, faking a blush by looking away quickly, pulling away from Raymond's revolting touch. Raymond sighed and shrugged his shoulder slightly. "Can we not ju.." Raymond was cut short by Victoire elbowing him hard in the ribs. "NO WE CANT JUST…" Victoire shrieked at Raymond who frowned at her sudden outburst.

x-x-x-x-x-

Teddy heard the shriek that was only from Victories lips and his eyes snapped up to her angry face and then Raymond's confused expression and nothing but a smile creped onto his lips. "Trouble in paradise. . " Amie said snidely and she dragged her eyes away from Victoire and Raymond to teddy who for the first time in weeks had a smile on his face, which seemed to brighten up his whole complexion.

Max looked from Victoire to Raymond and a small pitying expression crossed his face. He had talked to Victoire quite a few times, behind the others back and he had liked Victoire quite a lot, she seemed misunderstood and wrong judged by his friends. Max bit into his toast which wasn't even buttered, he was a slight health freak.

"Where's Noah?" Max asked suddenly noticing that he wasn't present and Teddy shot a loathing look towards Max. "Why always asking where Noah is?" Ted snapped and Max sunk in his chair, not answering the question but blushing instead.

"Stop snapping at Max!" Amie said, her voice higher then usual and Max shot her a brief thank you smile which she decided to cherish.

x-x-x-x-x

"Noah, will you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Hannah purred and Noah slowly stroked his fingers along her cheek and shook his head in a kind manner. "I promised I'd go with Teddy and them. . . Sorry Hannah." Noah whispered, his lips pushing against the girls and she moaned in lust, pulling him closer, wrapping her long legs around his waist.

x-x-x-x-x

"Noah is going to be late again." Amie snapped when Professor Flitwick walked through the doors in quick a rush. Just as Amie was about to complain about his absence again, Noah sauntered through the doors with a satisfied Hannah not close behind, her robes slightly askew. Amie stamped her foot against the floor in rage and Max frowned at her.

"Calm down Amie. . " Max whispered placing his hand on top of Amie's hand which was trembling with temper. Soon she felt his warm touch her heart-melted and her anger disappeared. . . For now.

Max smiled softly as he noticed she calmed down significantly. "Sorry, Noah annoys me sometimes. . " Amie whispered and Max just smiled and pulled his hand away and nodded. Amie felt a loss of warmth and calmness as his hand left hers, what was happening to her?

Teddy breathed softly as he read the chapter he was supposed to in Charms, Noah was fiddling with his robes beside him and Teddy looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Whats up?" Teddy asked and Noah bit his lip harshly. "Hannah thinks were getting serious, and believe me I want nothing to do with her anymore." Noah breathed after he spoke at speed in a low whisper so Hannah wouldn't hear him.

Teddy bit his lip and then shrugged his narrow shoulder slowly and then sighed. "Noah, im in no position to give advice on your relationship problems." Teddy said as calmly as he could but Noah could sense the anger underneath the calm sentence and he decided not to push him on advice anymore.

x-x-x-x-x-

Victoire was sat in-between Holly and Molly who were both painting their nails different shades of pink. Victoire slowly rose her eyes so she was looking at Teddy. Suddenly she felt something different and realised she was getting 'hot and bothered' by just looking at Teddy.

Victoire rose from her seat without Holly and Molly noticing or preferring not to bother. Victoire walked over to Teddy, looking as innocent as possible but underneath that their was lust in her eyes for Teddy right now. Victoire sat beside him, he was alone thankfully.

"Can we talk?" Victoire asked in her girly tone and then batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips for a second before smiling. Teddy noted her behaviour and rose an eyebrow slowly, curious. "Sure. . ." Teddy said after a minute and Victoire rose to her feet. "Not here, its not quiet enough." Victoire said and walked towards the portrait hole and Teddy followed after her, abandoning all the books he had been trying to study.

Once upon finding an empty classroom, Victoire sat on a desk and crossed her legs, her skirt revealing quite a lot of her leg, her red panties on show. Teddy couldn't help but notice this and his body reacted in many ways. "Teddy, I miss you. . ." Victoire said and patted the small restricted space beside her on the table. Teddy sat beside her.

Before Teddy could answer her statement she was straddling him. Teddy kissed her back with all his might, his hands on her thighs, caressing higher, making her shudder and whimper gently.

"P-please Teddy. . ." Victoire begged and Teddy didn't need to be told twice, her red panties on the floor next to the table within seconds.

…Victoire was left panting, some how the hand ended up on the floor beside the table they had started on. Teddy didn't know how it hand started, how it had happened, all he knew was that he was still in love with Victoire and more then ever. How pathetic?

Teddy dressed swiftly, noticing that it was past curfew. "Shit, get dressed Vicki." Teddy whispered and Victoire did as she was requested, doing it slowly, almost teasing Teddy as she pulled her panties on underneath her skirt which hadn't came off.

Teddy smiled and then took Victories hand and pulled her out of the classroom and down towards the portrait hole, the fat lady tutting. "Late again?" She uttered at Victoire who blushed but Teddy chose to ignore what she had said. Teddy stepped through the portrait hole with Victoire behind him.

Noah, Amie and Max all looked up, their eyes widening as they saw the scene before them. Victoire pulled away and walked towards the girls dormitory, not giving Teddy a second glance which teddy took no offence by. Amie walked over to Teddy, grabbed his shoulders and started shaking them violently. "What the fuck did you just do?" Amie whispered and Teddy rolled his eyes in an arrogant fashion. "Would you like all the details?" Teddy asked in a cocky manner before he flopped into Amie's seat and gently pushed his fingers lightly through his hair, the old Teddy shining brightly through, a Teddy Max had never witnessed and was quite shocked by, not only was there one arrogant male in this group but two!

Teddy looked almost happier then he had done all term, his eyes were a subtle tone of Honey and his hair was sandy, a good sign for a good mood, Max had figured out quickly that Teddy's mood could be determined by his hair colour and eye colour which was peculiar but also pretty cool. Teddy saw Max looking at him and he frowned and looked away, Teddy had grown a slight dislike towards Max. He hardly ever spoke but when he did, every girl in hearing radius listened with attentive ears to what he had to say, especially Amie.

x-x-x-x-x

Halloween celebrations were well underway, each student as excited as the next but the first years brought excitement to a whole new level, jumping around squealing, trying to prank each other but always failed miserably, a lingering smell of dung bomb was all around the castle.

Victoire had ignored Teddy as best as possible since their 'meeting' a week ago which was becoming harder and harder seeing as he sought her out in the crowds and tried to demand an answer out of her, but Victoire brushed him off like she did with anyone else who asked questions which seemed to be mostly coming from Amie.

Amie seethed in anger at Teddy who had snuck out with Victoire and did gods knows what with her! Amie sighed and decided she was going to actually have fun on Halloween night, a lot of plans had been made but them to fall threw were very unlikely.

Soon the feast was over and people were retreating back to their common rooms. Teddy, Noah, Amie and Max were all heading for the boys dormitory, they had a different plan to make this Halloween excellent.

Amie being a muddle born had access to such liquors as Vodka, and while the others who pure blooded they had access to Firewhiskey. Amie never broke the rules like this but today was different, she wanted to let go, let her hair down for once and have fun with the others.

Soon many people had heard about their game and were begging to play but only Molly, Holly and Victoire had managed to get to play, much to Victories annoyance. "So we getting drunk or what?" Molly asked stupidly and Amie threw her a dirty look but Molly produced another bottle of Fire whiskey and Noah wolf whistled and the twins blushed deeply.

Soon the game was underway, dare or shot of firewhiskey and Vodka together. Amie had refused two dares so was already feeling tipsy. Victoire had not refused one dare yet but had still taken shots of whatever was going.

Soon everyone was pretty much pissed, Amie and Victoire passing out in the guys bed, looking peaceful. Noah and Teddy were in a heated discussion about who gets to sleep beside who. "Im not sleeping beside Amie, no fucking way!" Noah argued, taking another swig from the bottle of vodka and Teddy scoffed and shook his head. "No fucking way am I letting you near Victoire you horny player bastard! Teddy said and Noah pushed Teddy back hard and he landed on the bed where Victoire was sound asleep.

Teddy smirked and cuddled close to Victoire, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close to his, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Noah grumbled and then walked up to Max's bed and fell asleep. Max blushed and looked away as he saw Noah fall asleep.

Molly's lip quivered and suddenly tears cascaded down her cheeks and she started sobbing into her small hands, Holly following suit and doing the exact same action. Max watched them for a second slightly shocked at their sudden sadness. "D-don't cry!" Max squeaked and shuffled closer, rubbing both of their backs gently in a soothing manner while they both cried softly.

"I-I-its our brother. . .h-he's sick." Molly managed and Holly started crying harder before she slumped and passed out on the floor next to them, the tears stopping as her eyes closed. Max watched her for a second before turning back to Molly, kneeling beside her on the cold wooden floor. "He'll get better." Max whispered softly and hugged Molly's small body close to him.

Immediately Molly got the wrong idea into her head, confused between emotions and alcohol. She pushed her lips suddenly against Max's who squeaked, not expecting this outcome at all. Max tried to push Molly away gently but she didn't get the hint and soon had Max pushed down on the ground had was straddling him, her tongue taking Max's hostage.

Max tried to struggle with Molly but she seemed determined and she was strong for such a small person. Molly moaned and finally Max saw a break and he pushed her off him and she landed on the wooden floor with a thump. Max gasped. "Im s-sorry." He muttered and Molly just smirked. "Mmm but I like it rough. . ." She said, her voice thick with lust as she lunged for Max again, managing to Pin him down, rocking her hips down against his mercilessly. Max squealed and tried to push her off.

After a long struggle, Max pushed Molly off and she shrugged and slumped against her sister, passing out. Max breathed a sigh of relief, his heart beat accelerated still. He whimpered slightly scared of what just happened. He wiped his moist lips and then scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide with fear now of waking one of the twins up again, that definitely would be havoc if anything.

Max stumbled over to Noah's bed where Amie was passed out. He kicked his jeans off and pulled his t-shirt off and slide into the bed beside her, glad of the warmth of her body. Amie turned in her sleep and pressed herself against Max but he was already asleep and didn't care at that very moment that Amie was quite infact hugging him to her semi-naked body, she had kicked her clothes off being to warm earlier on but was now glad of the heat max had generated.

Everyone slept soundly that night, even Holly and Molly who were sleeping on the cold wooden floor, slumped across each other in a deep slumber. The first to wake was Victoire, her big blue eyes opening wide as she felt arms around her waist. She tried to remember last night but it was vague and very patchy at times. Victoire sighed inwardly and very slowly turned around in the males arms and looked to see it was. A breath of relief passed her lips as she saw Teddy, not anyone else. She looked down at herself, fully clothed? They mustn't of done anything 'exciting' then last night.

Amie awoke next, a small whimper escaping her lips as pains seared through her forehead, she had a massive hangover. Amie tried to move but she felt arms around her and a body pressed to hers. Amie froze and prayed it was either Teddy or Noah, she knew they would never take advantage of her in a drunken state like she was last night, she whimpered, wondering who the hell was pressed against her.

After a few minutes Amie looked behind her shoulder and saw Max's peaceful face asleep and her heart fluttered and she blushed deeply, a tingle now etching across her body wherever his was pressed to hers. She looked down at how she was dressed and heat flooded her face, she had never blushed this hard before. All she had on was her underwear and that's all Max had on as well.

Amie basked in the sight of his beautiful body, every muscle to each curve of his body. Was she in-love?

Molly Jumped up from the floor and gasped startled to the state she was in, her nail polish was chipped, her hair was like a birds nest and her make up was patchy. "Eeek!" She squealed and ran down the boys stair and out into the common room, Holly close behind, looking very similar to her sister but not as bad.

Soon everyone started to wake up from their deep slumber all accept Max who's grip didn't loosen on Amie and she was glad of an excuse to stay so close to his bare chest. Victoire sat up and yawned and then stifled a small giggle at Noah who was rubbing his eyes and groaning. "I feel like shit." He announced with no emotion in his voice and Victoire rolled her blue eyes slowly. "Stop complaining, last night was fun!" She mused but Noah was thanking God it was a Saturday.

"Hey this isn't my bed!" Noah announced after a minute, noticing he was lying in Max's bed. He looked around and spotted Max and Amie in his bed. Suddenly anger flared up in his eyes and Victoire squeaked inwardly knowing what the outcome of this was going to be. She jumped out of the bed, trying to diffuse the situation before it got any worse but Noah had already crossed the room and had Max by the shoulders and was shaking him awake roughly….too roughly.

**Authors Note;;**

Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. I will try get the next chapter up soon. Depends if I have time or not!

Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger there but had to be done.

_Teaser: _

"_Its all your fault Noah! I hate you, don't ever speak to me again and I mean it unlike all your other sluts!"_

Someone's mad at Noah. . . Again.

(:

Please Review, thank youuu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note;; **Keep reading!

**Chapter 5.**

Max suddenly woke up, finding it hard to breathe. Amie tried to grab Noah and stop him from throttling Max who was squeaking and scrambling around like a small child. "Stop!" Amie screeched, her nails scraping at Noah's hands which suddenly let go of Max's neck. Max gulped in much needed air, his eyes were wide and now were sparkling brightly with tears that he knew he would not be able to control. Max jumped from the bed and dashed into the bathroom, the click of the lock was the last thing before an eerie silence filled the room, heavy breathing from Amie who was now clutching the blanket to her body which was just covered with her white underwear.

Soon Amie climbed from the bed and pulled on her t-shirt and quickly followed by sticking her legs into her skirt and rushing from the tension filled room which was still silent.

Victoire finally broke the uncomfortable silence they had all been thrown into. "Erm. . . I better. . . Go get changed. . . " Victoire pulled herself quickly from Teddy's bed and followed Amie out, the door swinging shut leaving Noah and Teddy silent before Teddy gulped and got up, knocking on the bathroom door once.

Max muffled a sob and then flicked his wand at the door. "Silencio." He whispered and he couldn't hear the knocks or the calls from Teddy, and vice versa. Max was so ashamed, he knew he hadn't done anything to Amie last night but merely cuddled her in his sleep, oblivious to his actions. Max pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, his eyes rimmed red now and tears splashed down his cheeks continuously. This reminded him so much of Beauxbatons that it hurt him mentally.

"Get out here now you asshole!" Noah screamed at the door, his temper flared well beyond the point where he could calm down without hitting Max or hurting him in some way. Noah smirked and pointed to the door. "Alohomara." He muttered and the lock sprung open and Noah pulled the door open and pointed the wand at Max. . .

x-x-x-x-x

Amie tugged at her hair and growled as she paced the dormitory, her roommates glanced at her but said nothing, all watching her wondering what had annoyed her so much. They had seen Amie annoyed but this was beyond any annoyed mood they had seen before this. "Amie w-whats wrong?" The small black haired girl asked and Amie shot her a look that warned them all to shut up and stop looking at her.

…"Amie..?" Victoire's sweet voice filled the dormitory and Amie looked at Vicki walk up the stairs, her long blonde hair tied high up on her head. She looked showered and fresh already, not a hint of a hangover to be seen and Amie growled again and fell onto her bed in frustration. "Why does Noah annoy me so much?" Victoire said loudly and Victoire practically skipped over to Amie and sat beside her and sighed gently. "All guys are like that Amie." Victoire said rather wisely and then slowly ran a finger down Amie's face which was covered in patchy make up. "Go have a shower. . " Victoire said bluntly and then slowly stood up and glanced at Amie's roommates and smiled briefly before she exited the dormitory, running straight into Raymond who seemed to be waiting for her to come out. "Victoire come on, your period can last eight days!" Raymond complained and Victoire looked down to see his jeans stretching around his crotch area and Victoire could not suppress herself from rolling her eyes. "Seriously Raymond, you need to find some other girl who will have sex with you whenever you want, wherever you want." Victoire said coldly, her lips pressed into a thin, unreadable line. Raymond's eyes bulged and he started to talk but Victoire cut him short by pressing her index finger to his lips. "Don't embarrass yourself hunny. . . " Victoire said in a sickly sweet voice before she walked past him, leaving him with an erection he would now have to satisfy himself, until he found another 'toy'.

x-x-x-x-x

Max gulped as he heard the door open, he looked up and saw Noah. "Expelliarmus!" Noah roared and Max's wand flew from his hand and landed away from him. Max squealed and tried to grab it but the next words forbid him from doing it. "Levicorpus!" Noah roared again and Max was dangling upside down. "P-please stop N-Noah." Max tried to plead with him but he saw the anger in Noah's eyes which wouldn't be stopped now that his target was so helpless. With all of his strength, Max performed magic without a wand, managing the protego charm. He fell from the floor, landing on his bare back. Noah sent many hexes towards him but none of them hit him.

Noah stomped his foot in annoyance before he stormed away, leaving Max on the floor. Teddy rushed into the bathroom and looked at Max. "Are you okay?" He whispered and Max looked up at Teddy, his large brown eyes were sparkling still with un-cried tears.

Teddy's eyes were full of sympathy for max, he had done nothing wrong and Noah had over-reacted completely. Max pulled himself into a ball again and his crying commenced and he started to shake, his body covered in goose bumps, his cheeks and eyes swollen from the hundreds of tears that had fell from his eyes. Teddy slowly walked out and went in search for Noah who had left in an angry state, which could be dangerous for many people.

Teddy walked through the busy common room, searching for Noah's face but knew he wasn't in the common room, he had left and now Teddy would spend ages trying to find him.

Sooner then Teddy had expected he heard a shouting down the hallway. "Its all your fault Noah! I hate you, don't ever speak to me again and I mean it unlike all your sluts!" Amie's voice was loud, very loud and he could tell that she was crying.

"Oh so I'm supposed to watch him sleep with you?" Noah asked, his voice was dripping with sarcasm and then he laughed slowly and watched Amie through narrowed eyes. "He isn't good for you Amie, he is hiding something and I don't want you talking to him!" Noah said in a more civil voice. Amie laughed loudly but it was humourless, it was odd to hear amongst the screaming match. "Hiding something? Eh no Noah he is just genuine and not fucking every girl in each house!" Amie said and Noah flinched. "You and Teddy are just the same, you are jealous because Max is actually nice and gets along with girls while you two take the option of fucking them." Amie said before she turned, a bit surprised to see Teddy looking at her. She pulled herself together and then walked away, walking past Teddy's frozen body.

x-x-x-x-x

Victoire swirled her long blonde hair around her fingers as she sat beside the black lake watching the wind make it ripple slowly. It was cold, windy day making her hair whip up in the air but she didn't care really. Raymond was bugging her a lot today, begging her to get back with him but Victoire wasn't stupid, all she wanted was Teddy right now. She sighed and pushed Teddy to the back of her mind before a small Hufflepuff walked up to her, looking slightly shy and intimidated by her amazing beauty.

"Cavollo wants to see you in his office Victoire." The small girl whispered and Victoire frowned but nodded and smiled at the girl. "Thank you." Victoire walked back to the castle swiftly, slightly curious to what Cavollo wanted to speak to her about. Once Victoire was in Cavollo's office and he looked at her, his blue eyes giving nothing away. "Please take a sit miss Weasley." Cavollo said and then he cleared his throat slowly.

"I have just been informed that your aunt Gabrielle Delacour has just passed away. She was murdered in the early hours of this morning under the avada kedavra." Cavollo said gravely and Victoire looked at him, her whole world crashing down on top of her. "B-but. . W-who?" Victoire managed in a confused stutter and Cavollo sighed as if he had just lost someone special. "We hate to admit this but there is signs of darkness coming back alive. . ." Cavollo whispered, his eyes sparkling in fear.

Victoire didn't know how she stumbled back to her dormitory, all she knew was that her eyes were sore from crying and her lips were cracked and swollen. She was too leave Hogwarts tonight for a weeks grieving time. She didn't want to leave but her mother needed her at this time.

Victoire didn't utter a word to anyone about her aunt passing but Holly and Molly started to grow curious to why Victoire had her curtains around her bed closed and was under the blankets yet they didn't want confront her, assuming it was related to Teddy, she cried a lot over him lately.

Molly & Holly walked down to the common room and marched over to Teddy who was trying to finish his charms essay which had to be a foot long. "What did you do now Lupin? Victoire is up their crying her eyes out and we cant do anything about it!" Molly screamed and Teddy frowned up at them both. "For your information, I didn't say a word to her today to go bug someone else." Teddy warned and Holly's face grew dark. "Get your ass up there Teddy and sort it out, I want to sleep tonight and I wont be able to with her sobbing!" Holly said loudly and Teddy groaned and went to fetch Noah's broom.

Soon Teddy had flown up the stairs and into Victoire's room and saw the only bed with the curtains pulled and assumed it was Victoire's. Teddy walked up and opened them and watched the small round mould in the bed which was Victoire for a minute before he sighed and whipped the covers off her, surprised to see her with nothing on only her underwear. "Oh-erm….s-sorry." Teddy stuttered and Victoire looked up at him. She didn't care what he saw.

"What's wrong?" Teddy finally answered and Victoire broke down, telling him everything since they had broken up. The heartbreak, her aunt dying and how Raymond Bromley had used her for sex, although Teddy had always knew this. "Shush, shush, don't cry baby, don't cry." Teddy whispered and held her close, and Victoire wept in his arms until it was time to leave with her younger brother Dominic and her younger brother Louis.

Teddy went with them to see them off and then turned back towards the portrait hole. World war three had broken out today amongst everyone. Teddy was pissed off with Amie, Noah was pissed off with Max and Amie was pissed off at Noah.

x-x-x-x-x

Max walked towards the library, the safest place to go. He knew Noah would never got there. He sighed and pushed back his black hair and sat down in the furthest corner and slowly twirled his quill around and around his fingers, his eyes darting all around the library incase anyone he didn't want to see would be there and he didn't want a repeat of this morning.

"Can I-I sit here, p-please?" A small voice was heard and Max glanced up to see a dark haired male who's bright blue eyes sparkled in curiosity. Max swallowed harshly and then nodded his head once before he smiled and pushed his fringe back away from his dark eyes. "Sure!" Max said in a false cheery voice realising that he couldn't fake being happy when right now he was anything but happy.

The male sat down on the wooden chair and Max pulled his gaze away from him. Max had seen him before and had noticed that he was in his potions class. He was shy and very quiet, someone that might not make fun of him or ignore him. "I'm Max. . " He said softly. "I know." The smaller male blurted out and then blushed a dark red and Max smiled and his cheeks flushed slowly. "Not that I stalk you or anything!" The male said in rush, his cheeks still flushed in embarrassment. "I'm Christofer." He said his cheeks still flushed and Max nodded once. "Nice to meet you Christofer, your in Ravenclaw right?" Max asked interested and Christofer just nodded his head once and smiled almost adoringly up at Max, who felt comfortable in his presence, something that definitely wasn't very regular in Max's life.

Max and Christofer soon fell into a comfortable silence, both of them studying hard. Max wasn't concentrating though, he had this mornings argument in his thoughts and tears sprung to his eyes each moment and he had to cough and rub his eyes quickly until Christofer looked up and caught the tears in Max's eyes and his own eyes grew wide and tearful. "W-what's wrong?" Christofer whispered so no-one around would hear them. Max shook his head before he started to spill all his problems out onto Christofer, who stopped studying and listened but did not judge or comment on anything Max had to say but kept a genuine look of concern on his face. Once Max had finished he looked up, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. "I'm so s-sorry. . .You d-don't need to h-hear this. . ." Max whispered and Christofer slowly reached and took Max's hand from under the desk and gave it a small squeeze and smiled almost knowingly over at him but Max just smiled back clueless, glad of the contact.

x-x-x-x-x

…."So Clodagh, maybe we should like. . . Go into Hogsmeade together." Noah said, leaning against a suit of armour and then slowly smiled lazily, his lips twitching. Clodagh squeaked slightly, her finger rapidly curling a strand around and around. "R-really?" Clodagh asked, her eyes full of adoration for Noah. Was he actually asking her out? OMG! Clodagh then slowly blinked and Noah nodded his head smoothly, like he was doing this from the goodness of his heart and not part of a cruel bet. "Of course, your beautiful. . " Noah whispered and he slowly pushed a few strands of hair away from her large eyes and she almost swooned.

"This Saturday?" She exclaimed in a breathless voice and Noah considered this for a second before he nodded once. "I will see you after breakfast Saturday then." Noah offered and Clodagh almost broke her neck from nodding so hard.

Noah bent down and brushed his lips once across hers before smiling briefly and striding away, his hands in his pockets, a large smirk on his face.

Clodagh started to jog away, her eyes wide with excitement that she could not contain for much longer. "I have to go tell Ciara!" Clodagh stated aloud and ran off down the corridors, filch shouting after her about running in the halls but then mumbled and shuffled off, he was now to old to enforce the law like he used too.

x-x-x-x-x

Teddy found himself studying in the dorm that night, no-one was back yet which was slightly peculiar. He had not seen Max since the incident this morning and Noah seemed angry at everyone, ignoring Teddy all together which teddy found hurtful. Things were falling apart in his life a lot and he didn't know how to fix them and when they would be fixed.

Teddy sighed before his thoughts turned angry and he pulled his books up from the bed and threw them across the room, pages tearing and then it fell lifeless to the floor with a thump and Teddy growled angrily before he lay down, pushing his face hard into the pillow but it obviously didn't hurt.

The door to the dormitory opened and Teddy looked up to see Amie walking in, slightly scared looking. She glanced around before smiling, realising only Teddy was here. "Teddy, you need to help me." Amie begged as she ran up to his bed and sat down. "Noah is starting to really scare me." Amie whispered genuinely, her eyes wide and her lip quivering slightly, it was obvious she was on the verge of tears by now. "He just. . . . He is always so protective over me. I mean I have a brother for that I don't need him to be down my throat all the time, not allowing me and Max to have physical contact at all." Amie whispered and Teddy slowly sighed and folded his legs, sitting up straight. "Look Amie, Noah looks at you like a little sister, he needs to protect you and the way you act around Max annoys him, especially when you act like this in front of him." Teddy whispered and then sighed, he hated getting in the middle of his friends disputes but Amie looked genuinely upset by Noah and his actions this morning.

Tears splashed down her cheeks before she lunged at Teddy and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, her body shaking from the sobs that were continuous now. Teddy slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her too him, allowing her to cry all over him, after all they were best friends. "Shush, Amie don't let him upset you so much." Teddy whispered and Amie nodded her head, pulled back and wiped her tears fiercely. "Your right Teddy, he doesn't deserve my tears, not like I have ever had sex with him and then got dumped!" Amie said and then slowly pushed back her hair and kept her head up high. _"From now on I will never allow Noah to ever make me cry or even shout!"_ Amie said proudly and then stood up and dashed out of the room, ignoring Noah who was in the common room.

Amie walked out the portrait, despite it being after curfew. She needed to be alone. Did Max like her or did he consider them friends? She was so confused yet she hoped and wished that Max liked her, she had sent out all the right messages but was it enough or should she have done more? She was so confused right now.

Amie turned a corner sharply and ran right into Raymond. Amie whimpered as she hit the floor hard, her ass paining a little. "Ouch!" She exclaimed and then looked up to see Raymond looking down at her, his eyes full of lust. . . .

**Authors note;; **Finally up. All characters in this chapter. . . Left the end to your imagination until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note;; **Explicit scenes and bad language.

**Chapter 6**

Victoire was seated beside her parents. She had never seen her mother so upset, even when grandma died she didn't look so distant and upset. Victoire was so worried and plus she had no-one to talk to her, even her cousins wouldn't spike a conversations up with her, Victoire felt so lonely. She missed Hogwarts right now.

"Victoire will you please cover up the food…." Bill, her father asked and Victoire rose silently and left the room, leaving her mother and father to grief on there own, even they didn't want to talk to Victoire and now she was making herself more upset. She needed Teddy right now. She sighed as she covered up the food which many neighbours and magical families had brought over to help them with their mourning but even all these would never bring back Gabrielle.

Her smaller brother and sister were weighed down with the grief but nothing like Victoire's, she was like a bigger sister to her, someone she had trusted all her secrets in and not once had her aunt betrayed her and told anyone about Teddy, about how she had once fallen pregnant and had to have it aborted no matter how much she hated it. She had only been fifteen.

As Victoire thought about her now deceased aunt, tears ran freely down her cheeks and she ran up to her room and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing, her breathing deep. "Why me?" Victoire screamed and the house fell silent but no-one came running up to see if she was okay, they just continued after a minute of silence. Victoire rose from the bed, grabbed her diary and ripped pages upon pages out before screaming again, her pent up frustration at the world was flowing now and she didn't want to stop.

Soon enough though, her uncle Ginny had her arms restricted around her and pulled her into her lap and Victoire burst into tears again and cuddled into her aunty and whimpered gently. "Why Gabrielle? She has never done anything to anyone. She is a pureblood!" Victoire whispered as she cried harder, wanting nothing more then her aunty Gabrielle to be hugging her. She loved Ginny but in no way like she loved Gabrielle.

Ginny kept hugging and soothing Victoire until she had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

x-x-x-x-x

Before Amie could pull herself up from the ground Raymond had put a full body binding curse on her, leaving her helpless. "Stop it Raymond." Amie screeched, but it was after curfew and no-one was around. "Better be quiet or I might just gag you!" Raymond breathed as he pulled Amie into a near by broom room, a smirk on his features. Amie now wished Noah was here to see this and beat the crap out of Raymond, she wouldn't dare stop him.

"Look Raymond, I cant…p-please!" Amie whimpered as Raymond started to claw at her clothes, zipping down her skirt slowly, continuing to smirk. "Oh come on Amie, I know you want this!" Raymond breathed down her neck softly and Amie had to stop herself from wrenching uncontrollable, was he actually going to violate her?

Amie couldn't even move a muscle, she tried to break through the curse but it was impossible. "I-I will scream!" Amie breathed, her words were meant to come out stern but they were just full of fear and misunderstanding. "You scream and I will make sure every minute of this hurts. . . ." Raymond sneered and Amie shuddered at his touch, fighting with every ounce of her mind but it didn't even budge the curse.

Amie took a quick intake of air and bit her lip to stop her from screaming when Raymond stuck a finger inside of her. R-Raymond. . .please." Amie tried to plead with him now but he just laughed as he pushed until he hit her hymen. "Looks like someone's still a virgin." Raymond said as his finger pushed against her barrier and she started to cry as pain seared through her immobile body and she started to breath heavily.

Before Amie could plead anymore Raymond had forced himself inside of her, taking her virginity. Amie just switched off as he had his way with her, forcing himself into, breathing heavily on her neck and kissing her lips hard but she didn't respond at all, she just squeezed her eyes shut and lay there whimpering.

Once Raymond was finished he pulled out of her and laughed coolly. "See it wasn't all so bad was it now?" Raymond asked and with a flick of his wand she was free. Amie stood up and pulled her clothes on, shame suddenly filling her. She pulled the door open before she started running, not stopping until she was at the portrait hole, her cheeks were now tear strained and she was shaking, her clothes all askew. 

It was well passed midnight now so she hoped everyone was gone to bed. She stepped into the common room and glanced around, Noah sitting on an armchair, finishing his potions essay. He looked at her before looking away, continuing to write quickly. Amie wrapped her arms around herself and walked past Noah and up to the girls dormitory. She jumped into the shower and started to scrub herself clean, especially between her legs.

Tears ran down her cheeks all the time she was in the shower and her sobs could not be muffled out by the running water, making her put a silence charm on the door. 

Once she was dry and dressed in her pyjamas she lay in bed, plaiting her hair slowly. No-one else was awake only her. She cried herself asleep that night, not waking until one of her roommates shook her awake, slightly bewildered that Amie was not up, dressed and had her make up on perfectly, like every morning. "Are you okay Amie?" One of them asked and Amie nodded her head and smiled brightly, but it was fake. "Didn't get much sleep last night." Amie explained and they all nodded before leaving. They were three bestfriends and Amie was always left out, not that she cared all so much.

Amie dressed clumsily, not bothering applying any make up at all. She was hurting emotionally and physically. She bit her bottom lip as she walked out of the dormitory, glancing around until she saw Noah and Teddy standing at the door ready to go. Amie watched them leave and she wrapped her arms around herself again, holding herself together. She couldn't break down again, that's what last night was for, she had to pick herself up and get on with her school day.

Amie had charms so she went straight to the classroom and sat down, twirling her quill around her fingers. She felt sick with shame about what happened the night before, it gave her the chills every time she thought about Raymond touching her and threatening her. She sighed and leaned her head down on the desk until she heard the door opening and Max walked in with Christofer walking behind him, laughing and smiling at whatever Max said.

They sat beside each other and Amie bit back tears, Max always sat beside her in class, who was this guy taking over her position. Did Max hate her now? She had not seen him since yesterday morning when they awoke in the same bed/ Max looked up and spotted Amie sitting a few desks ahead. He saw the pain in her eyes as she glanced over at her but she was the one who had made Noah get so angry at him.

Christofer looked at the two and then sighed. "You can sit beside Amie if you want. . . "He whispered and Noah shook his head slowly. "No I'll sit beside you Chris." Noah said and Amie looked away, on the verge of breaking down again, something she did not want anyone witnessing how upset and hurt she was.

Before she could breakdown people started to stream into the classroom fresh from breakfast, all in reasonably good moods. Amie was left sitting alone, something she wasn't used too. Teddy sat down beside Noah in front of them and everyone else was partnered up. Amie felt so alone now, she needed her friends to support her right now but it seemed she had no friends anymore.

Once charms was finished, Amie rushed off to Defence against the dark arts and waited patiently at the door, her book in her hand. Her breathed was heavy and the pain from last night had her nearly doubled over but she smiled at whoever smiled at her. "Hello baby. . . " Raymond's whisper made Amie's body shudder in disgust and she breathed quicker, her body stiff with fear. "Please j-just leave me alone Bromley." Amie said, she had forgotten that he was in her class for defence against the dark arts. "Oh it's a turn on when you call me by my surname." Raymond chuckled against her neck and she stepped away from him and looked around quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when teddy stepped beside her. "I haven't got my homework finished." Teddy admitted and sighed before looking at Raymond who stared at him for a second before winking at Amie who recoiled in disgust at his sleazy wink that sent shivers down her back and memories of last night flowing into her thoughts.

Amie dropped her books and then started running down the corridor, leaving Teddy watching slightly confused. Amie continued to run as fast as her legs would carry her. She pushed through people hard and the sighed and groaned in annoyance but Amie didn't utter a single apology, not like they would if they pushed her out of the way.

x-x-x-x-x

Teddy didn't know what was going on with Amie but she was acting so weird. He glanced over at Raymond who was smirking as Amie ran away. "What did you do to her?" Teddy demanded and Raymond looked innocently at Teddy and then sighed. "Don't be so paranoid Teddy, I didn't do _anything she didn't want me to do._" Raymond said and Teddy seethed in anger but soon enough professor blinker hushed them all and asked them to come in and take their seats. "Where is Miss Daly?" Blinker asked, his voice low, it wasn't like Amie to miss a class if it wasn't necessary. "Oh she's gone to the hospital wing, she has a bad cough. . . " Teddy said and the professor nodded and walked to the front of the class and started the class, but Teddy didn't listen, he kept throwing glares over at Raymond who was sitting across from them beside Hannah Colbert, who seemed revolted by his presence, like many girls did but he never realised it.

Once Teddy heard the bell he grabbed his books and left the classroom first and started out in search for Amie, why was she acting so weird lately? Something was really up and he didn't know what possible it could be? She was angry at Noah but not that angry.

Soon Teddy found Amie in the owlery, tears slipping down her red cheeks. She did not hear Teddy enter and jumped when he sat down beside her. Amie looked at Teddy and he gently pulled her into a hug but she resisted and pulled back from his grip, her breathing slightly hitched in her throat as she tried to stop crying. "Just go to class Teddy…." Amie said, shrugging him off again, she didn't want to be in any males company, she wanted to be free of them. Teddy frowned and sighed. "Amie, I'm not leaving so you might as well just stopped fooling around and tell me what has you so upset!" Teddy said and Amie narrowed her eyes before she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Don't fucking say that to me Teddy, you have no fucking idea what happened that has made me upset and I never plan to tell you ever!" Amie seethed and then stood up and stormed out of the owlery. Teddy sighed but got up and started to follow her. He grabbed her wrist and tugged on it softly to stop her from walking. "Look, I'm sorry." Teddy said genuinely.

Amie breathed and then she smiled briefly but Teddy noted it wasn't like her usual smile but merely distant and very unconvincing. "I'm just upset over having no friends…" Amie whispered which was half true. Teddy sighed and then looked down. "I'm sorry it seems like that Amie but I have always been your friend and always will be…" Teddy replied softly but Amie didn't believe him. Right now every male species was scum to her, they could not be trusted.

Amie walked off once more but Teddy did not follow her this but just let her go, allow her to cool down before he talked to her again. Teddy sighed and went to look for Noah. He walked towards the great hall and saw Clodagh walking alone. "Hey Clodagh…" Teddy said and Clodagh stopped and looked at him, slightly confused to why he would be talking to her. "Err, hey Teddy." Clodagh whispered and Teddy smiled briefly. "I was just wondering if want to go to Hogsmeade with anyone on Saturday?" Teddy asked and Clodagh blushed brightly. "I have to go with my _friend_, but will be free around 3pm if that's any difference." Clodagh said and Teddy grinned widely. "How about I meet you in the Hogshead at 3pm then?" Teddy asked and Clodagh nodded her head and walked away smiling…

x-x-x-x-x

Max was left alone after Christofer scurried off to his ancient runes class, something Max didn't dare take up as a subject. He sat in the common room, thoughts running through his head. He couldn't get the look of pain that had crossed Amie's eyes in charms this morning out of his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes slowly, maybe a new set of friends was a much better idea then having Noah, Teddy and Amie as friends. He seemed to be intruding in on there friendship and breaking it up, something he definitely didn't want to be responsible for when Noah had such a horrid temper.

Max twirled his quill around his index finger and then slowly looked up as the door to the girls dormitory opened and cringed when Amie walked out, looking fragile and breakable. "Amie…Look I didn't mean to abandon you in Charms class this morning." Max said loudly so that Amie could hear but she didn't acknowledge his presence at all, it was if she was switched off and her body was just moving on automatic. "Amie?" Max said but still there was no response. Her arms were wrapped around her body yet she just stood at the door of the dormitory's looking down at the ground, her body shaking. 

Max stood up and quickly crossed the room, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her slightly. Amie stayed slumped until her body collapsed and Max just caught her before she hit the ground. Amie looked up suddenly and a scream left her lips. She had not remembered anything that had just happened. Amie started to panic before she pushed Max away and ran up to the dormitory again, leaving Max alone, confused and very freaked out. What the hell was going on with Amie?

Max sat down again and started working on his homework but he couldn't concentrate at all. He was worried about Amie even though he shouldn't really, she hadn't worried about him yesterday morning when Noah nearly tortured him. Max sighed and then pushed his books into his satchel and started walking towards the ancient runes classroom, knowing Christofer would soon be finishing and then they could go to lunches together. Max smiled briefly as he saw them filtering out of the hot classroom.

Christofer blushed when he saw Max waiting outside for him. "H-hey!" Chris said slightly breathless and Max smiled and started walking towards the great hall, Chris walking beside him. "I'm starving!" Max said and Chris nodded his head in agreement. "Me too, breakfast seems like hours ago." He said and Max nodded, smiling brightly over to Chris, who had become his close friend in a very short space of time. Max trusted him very much.

They sat down for lunch and Max looked around for any sign of Amie but she was nowhere to be seen, he hadn't seen her at breakfast either. She was skipping meals, that wasn't like Amie at all. She had told Max a million times that she liked living a very healthy diet.

Max swallowed harshly, he knew something was wrong, very wrong. He had a funny feeling in his stomach. He breathed deeply and Christofer sensed his anxiousness. "Is Amie still acting weird?" Christofer asked and Max nodded his head and turned to look at Chris. "She is acting so weird…" Max whispered and explained what had just happened before he met Chris at ancient runes and Chris narrowed his eyes. "Does she sometimes act weird like this, she usually seems pretty much in control of her life." Christofer whispered and Max shrugged. "Since I've been here she has been completely normal."

Max bit his lip and then started to eat some salad and he gulped hard, his appetite suddenly vanished and his stomach was left with a very anxious, uneasy twinge to it. He sighed and looked over at Christofer who held a worried expression on his face. Max forced a smile and poked his cheek gently. "Smile mister!" Max whispered, feigning cheeriness.

x-x-x-x-x

Raymond grabbed Amie's wrist and pulled her roughly into a broom cupboard and clamped his had over her mouth. "How the fuck did that curse wear off you so quick." Raymond snarled and pushed her roughly against the back wall and Amie whimpered, still acting not herself. "S-sorry." Amie whispered and cupped her head where pain erupted. She pulled her hands away which was now sticky with her own blood and suddenly she felt weak and fell to the ground, falling into a darkness.

Raymond rolled his eyes and turned and walked out of the cupboard, slamming the door after himself. "Oblivion." He muttered and the door locked behind him and he smirked as he started to walk away, leaving Amie in the cupboard, unconscious and bleeding through her head. 

He walked towards the great hall, pushing his wand back into his robes and sitting himself beside a few girls who looked at him, but it was obvious they wanted to get into his pants. 

**Authors Note;;**

I would like everyone to review.

I need reviews to write new chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note;;** Thanks for reviewing guys and your welcome Cliodhna!

**Chapter 7**

Amie awoke a few minutes later with a weighed down feeling to her. A small groan slipped her lips as she tried to straighten up but her body simply would not allow this to happen. Amie lay there for a few minutes in wonder of what to do, she could feel the trickle of blood coming from the back of her head and she had no energy whatsoever to panic or try get up. She reached for her wand in her pocket and pointed it limply to the door. "Alohomara!" Amie said and there was a small click and the door opened slightly ajar.

"Help." Amie said in a weak voice but there was no-one on the corridors to hear her call. She waited another few minutes until she heard someone passing by, talking loudly to another. "Help!" Amie said once more and the talking stopped. Amie looked up at the person briefly before she passed out once more, her body going limp, her wand rolling from her fingers and onto the damp floor.

A few hours passed before Amie awoke in the hospital wing, clean, crisp sheets were thrown over her neatly and tucked in at the side to keep her warm. Madam Pomfrey shuffled forward once she noticed Amie awake. "Dear girl! What happened to you at all?" Madam Pomfrey gushed and patted Amie's arm who just shook her head but she couldn't remember a thing, she could hardly remember why she was here in the first place until she reached up and felt the bandage running all the way around her head and clipped at the side to keep it into place without no slips.

"Can you remember how you got the deep gash on your head?" Madam Pomfrey asked kindly but Amie shook her head, her memory was hazy. All she could remember was the threats and the shouts of a male figure but who was he? "I-I cant recall…." Amie said uselessly as tears welled up in her bloodshot eyes and Madam Pomfrey gasped and gently patted her shoulder once more. "Dear girl! Don't cry, you must of fell and hurt your head, there is no bed to cry." She said kindly and Amie nodded her head slowly. She was so confused, the last thing she remembered was the night before when her virginity was brutally taken away from her in an act that was so unforgivable that Amie started to cry again, but this time she made sure Madam Pomfrey did not see her.

x-x-x-x-x

Victoire was sat at the very front aisle of the church and each one of her family was sitting around here, all teary eyed and sobbing into the next person shoulder. Victoire had no tears in her eyes today but a blank expression was rested on her pretty features. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was dressed in a black dress that the hem reached half way up her thigh.

The priest began the ceremony with Gabrielle's favourite song drifting around, making quite a few people emotional and wanting to cry their hearts out yet Victoire's eyes did not even well up with tears.

"Gabrielle was a very genuine and loving person amongst us all. She always had time for a chat and she was a rock to the younger generation in the family." Victoire flinched when the priest said those truthful words. "We will all miss her dearly, her presence is something to be cherished and remembered. Gabrielle may not be here today but she shall remain in each and everyone's hearts as she is special and now has seen the light of heaven." The priest finished and Victoire could hear the sobs and wails from people behind her but her and her mother sat still, not moving a muscle.

Everyone piled back to the Weasleys house and Victoire stomped up to her bedroom and slammed the door after her. "Oblivion." Victoire muttered and the door locked instantly. Victoire lay back on her bed before she curled into a small ball but her eyes were dry but her body shook as if she was crying.

Soon Dominic and Louis were in the bed beside Victoire, hugging her from both sides, both of them crying, yet Victoire did not shed one tear. Who she wanted the most right now was the one and only _Teddy_.

x-x-x-x-x

"Teddy? Did you see my damn broomstick?" Noah asked and Teddy looked up from his Quidditch magazine and shook his head slowly. "No…" Teddy said flatly. Teddy hated seeing Noah going off to Quidditch practise, it really depressed him.

Noah looked up and scowled at Teddy as he pulled the broom from under his own bed. "Stop being so stroppy when I mention Quidditch!" Noah said and Teddy shrugged and threw him a nasty look which Noah decided to ignore. "Don't blame me because you got kicked off the team." Noah said before walking out of the dorm leaving Teddy seething in anger. He was alone now, Max refused to spend time more time then he had to with the both of them, damn he wasn't even speaking to Amie who was really starting to act totally weird lately but Teddy decided to let her nager run its course and soon they would be all besties again.

Teddy liked that prospect.

Teddy got up and dressed into his Saturday clothes, thinking about Victoire. He had sent an owl to her the day before and had received no response yet. He really wanted to know how she was. He really felt sorry for her. Teddy pulled his fingers through his messy hair before heading down the stairs towards the great hall. "Teddy?" Max rushed up to Teddy who looked shocked at the male who was now standing in front of him, looking quite frantic if anything. "What?" Teddy said rather rudely but he couldn't be anything but rude to Max, he had changed, for the worst.

Max ignored the rude acknowledgement and bit his lip slightly. "Amie's in the hospital wing has been now since yesterday." Max whispered and Teddy's eyes widened before he pushed Max out of the way and started to run towards the hospital, leaving a surprised Max rooted to the spot he was standing. Teddy ran until he had burst through the double doors leading into the large white room. Teddy walked briskly up to the bed Amie was asleep in and frowned slightly before Madam Pomfrey walked out, eyeing Teddy carefully, Amie had not had any visitors and she had been here for a whole night by now.

"She's asleep, she'll wake soon." Madam Pomfrey said and Teddy nodded his head and slowly sat down on the seat beside her bed. He saw the large bandage and could only imagine what had happened to her, she looked so innocent asleep but there was something different. She looked malnourished. Her cheeks were ghostly white, she could almost put nearly headless nick to shame!

Amie shuddered and opened her bloodshot eyes and frowned when she saw Teddy looking down at her, a worried crease in his perfect features. Amie sighed and closed her eyes once more and shuddered again and pulled the crisp white sheets more tight around herself. "I need rest Teddy." Amie said quickly and turned away from him just as Madam Pomfrey came out of her small office. "You can go now Amie, I'm sure this young man will keep a eye on you today." Amie rolled her eyes and Teddy nodded his head at the responsibility. "Just keep the bandage on it until Monday and you'll be just fine deary." Madam Pomfrey said and Amie nodded before the small nurse pushed Teddy out and pulled the curtains around Amie's bed so she could get dressed.

Amie got dressed slowly to prolong the time when she wouldn't have to be in the presence of a male. She had felt so safe here with just Madam Pomfrey but now she had to go and brave Hogwarts again and the thoughts of that was starting to make her feel nervous, something that had never happened before.

Amie tugged the curtains open timidly and Teddy noticed the change in her immediately and he frowned before he offered out his hand for Amie to take but she ignored it and walked past him, biting her lip harshly.

Teddy frowned and walked up beside Amie, staying close to her fragile body, which she had her arms wrapped around, holding herself together. "Amie? What's wrong with you?" Teddy asked in a soft whisper and Amie looked up at her longest friend but she couldn't bring herself to admit what had happened to her. Amie just casually shrugged and walked quicker but Teddy kept her pace.

"Amie stop walking so fast." Teddy grabbed her wrist and tugged on it gently so that Amie would stop but she pulled her hand away from his quickly and stepped back from him, her heart beating unnaturally fast. "D-don't touch me." Amie whispered before she turned and walked swiftly, leaving a very confused Teddy behind.

"For fuck sake, I try to help but whenever I do I'm pushed further away!" Teddy said loudly to himself, receiving some funny looks from people. Teddy shot them dirty looks before he stalked off, his temper flaring now. What the hell was with Amie, why was she being super bitch to him? She usually was never like that.

Teddy walked towards the common room. He was supposed to be looking after Amie but now she could look after herself because he was sick and tired of her childish ways by now. Teddy muttered the password before he had even noticed the Fat Lady was no where to be seen. Teddy groaned in annoyance. "Where the fuck is she?" Teddy said angrily and turned quickly, bumping straight into Raymond.

Raymond smirked and stepped back smoothly, pushing his hair away from his small beady eyes. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Raymond said in a rather arrogant tone and then chuckled as if he had just announced the funniest joke of the day, Teddy just sighed slowly. "Laughing at your own pointless jokes is a sign of being a total loser." Teddy retaliated but Raymond just chuckled again.

"Ahh, what a pity. But just remember, I was the last one out of us two to shag Victoire so don't be getting to cocky." Raymond said smoothly before he licked his bottom lip slowly, glad of the argument that was soon to break out.

Teddy's finger gripped his wand and he almost shook in pure anger at Raymond. "I don't care!" Teddy hissed through gritted teeth and Raymond seemed delighted by Teddy's reaction. "Oh don't be getting to angry Teddy, I'm sure she will be skipping to you soon for sex, but of course no-one could beat the way I had her screaming my name." Raymond said and smirked cruelly.

Teddy forgot about his wand but he took the idea of physical violence straight on to deck. "Don't you fucking ever mock me again!" Teddy almost roared as he punched Raymond's nose and a sickening crunch was heard down the corridor and scarlet liquid poured freely from Raymond's nose. Teddy was still angry though, hatred flushing through his veins.

"Not so arrogant now are you?" Teddy whispered while Raymond tried to stop his nose bleeding.

"TEDDY?" Max screamed at him and ran forwards and grabbed Teddy who was going to punch Raymond again but was now restricted by Max. "LET GO OF ME!" Teddy shouted but Max kept him restricted while Christofer looked on, almost scared at the scene in front of him.

"Calm down Teddy." Max said in a clam voice yet his heart was beating at a quick pace, he was terrified of Teddy lashing out of him. Raymond turned and looked at Teddy. "Asshole, Cavallo will know about this." He spat and walked away still crunching his nose.

Teddy didn't answer but pushed Max away hard and frowned. "Don't touch me, he did something to Amie and your defending him. Oh so I guess your both a time? Fucking her while she is tied up? I wouldn't be surprised, your sick Max, get the fuck out of our dormitory, we don't want a rapist in our dormitory." Teddy seethed and then pushed past Max and then shoved Christofer also who squeaked and soon took Max's hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't mind him. . . He just needs to grow up." Chris whispered but Max couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from leaking out…

x-x-x-x-x

Amie walked out into the grounds and sat by the large lake that small ripples were sending through the water. Amie stayed out here for half an hour before she heard a shout and frowned. Before she had even had time to stand up Raymond was standing over her. "Telling Teddy stuff about us?" Raymond asked, a tissue covering his bloody nose. Amie rose swiftly and shook her head slowly. "Just leave me alone Raymond. . .please." Amie begged, slowly backing away from Raymond who was now beyond angry. "Oh really? Then why did he fuck my nose up Amie? Are you fucking him as well as me?" Raymond asked and Amie shook her head quickly. "No way! I'm not fucking anyone…please Raymond if you leave me alone now I wont tell Cavallo." Amie whispered and Raymond smirked slightly. "Imperio…" He said lazily and Amie's eyes suddenly glazed over and smiled lazily. "I wont tell anyone, I swear." She muttered and Raymond rolled his eyes and bent down kissing her hard, pulling her hand into his robes and groaning in lust.

x-x-x-x-x

The next week flew, and before anyone had noticed, Victoire was back amongst them but she wasn't the same. Her eyes were dead and she was constantly holding her arms around herself in a way to protect herself. Victoire didn't speak so much anymore but she was starting to hang out with Amie now instead of Holly and Molly who had been quite meanie the last few days.

"Amie what does this mean?" Victoire asked and Amie looked up from her own homework. She had started to forget where she had been the night before a lot lately. "Erm that's a special herb used in certain potions that are quite experienced." Amie whispered and Victoire nodded and started to write swiftly. Victoire had noticed that Amie looked tired and rather thin lately, her robes were hanging from her fragile frame.

Victoire dropped her quill and slowly frowned. "Amie? Are you okay? You don't seem….the same as you used to be." Victoire whispered so no-one around would hear them speak but Amie didn't seem very willing to continue the conversation. "Meh, just studying a lot." Amie whispered and Victoire rose an eyebrow.

"You seem emotionally drawn back, tell me Amie." Victoire said and Amie looked up quickly as tears flooded her eyes but she coughed and then shook her head. "I-I'm fine." Amie said simply, her voice faltering slightly at the end but she smiled weakly.

Victoire was not convinced at all but she didn't want to push Amie too much, she had grown attached to Amie the past few days, her company was better than Molly & Holly's.

Amie slowly left her quill down and looked around the common room. She caught sign of Max and Christofer playing Exploding snap and soon she was staring at Max, her heart beating faster then usual. Max looked so damn fine when he smiled but Amie was jealous that Christofer was making him laugh and not her.

Victoire followed Amie's gaze to Max and she grimaced slightly and then it hit her. "Its Max, you fancy Max?" Victoire exclaimed and Amie squeaked and shook her head. "Now way!" She whimpered, her cheeks flooding with colour and Victoire just laughed softly.

"Its not like that at all. Were just friends, well we were but now." Amie whispered sadly and Victoire gently sighed before wrapping her arms around Amie and pulling her into a tight, reassuring hug. "Guys are confusing. . ." Victoire whispered and Amie nodded her head in agreement. "Definitely. I hate them right now." Amie whispered and Victoire giggled softly. "Me too."

Amie pulled back and Noah glanced over at her before smiling briefly but Amie ignored him. She was still annoyed at him. It was all his fault that Max wasn't talking to her. She growled under her breath in anger and then threw Noah a dirty look which he frowned at.

Noah rose and walked over to where Amie was sitting, resuming with her potions essay once more. "Are we going to talk again or are we not friends anymore?" Noah asked as he stood beside the table, his hand resting on her essay so she couldn't just ignore him. Amie rolled her eyes. "Get lost Noah, your stupid charms don't work on me." Amie snapped and tugged on her essay which ripped down the middle.

"Ugh Noah we don't you go wreck someone else's life, you did a pretty good job of mine!" Amie screamed and everyone looked up. Noah looked at Amie with wide eyes, he definitely didn't expect that outburst. "Repairo." Noah muttered and Amie's essay flew back together showing no sign of a rip.

Amie grabbed her books and rushed up to the dormitory, tears flooding down her cheeks.

Noah glanced at Victoire who sighed and continued with her work. "Just leave her alone Noah, you're the last person she wants to see." Victoire said and Noah scoffed and sat down beside Victoire. "You cant say much, you wreck many peoples lives. Teddy included." Noah said and narrowed his large blue eyes.

Victoire's hand shook and she swallowed the lump of emotion in the back of her throat. "That's not true Noah, we broke up with me. You know that." Victoire whispered and Noah just laughed cruelly. "Remember why? You and Bromley were fucking at the time."

Noah's words sliced through Victoire like a knife and she had to breath deeply to stop herself from passing out. "I didn't fuck Raymond until after he broke up with me." She whispered but Noah just shook his head and stood up.

"Yeah yeah, let yourself believe that Victoire, you're a heartless slut." With these harsh words he walked away leaving an emotionally Victoire.

Noah had successfully upset both Victoire and Amie in two minutes flat.

**Authors Note;;**

Noah isn't as nice as everyone seems! Amie is not coping and either is Victoire.

Next chapter up over the weekend.

:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note;; **Last chapter wasn't great but hope this one is better!

**Chapter 8.**

"I win."

Teddy looked up from his homework and frowned over at Noah who had a large grin on his face. "What do you mean by that?" Teddy asked, slightly confused.

Noah chuckled softly and then leaned his chin on his hands and rolled his eyes. "Come on think about it." Noah said, he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Teddy grimaced and then his eyes widened. "You asshole, how the fuck did you win?" Teddy asked, slightly outraged but not in an angry way.

"Uhh it was easy to get into her pants." Noah said simply and then shrugged his narrow shoulders. "Tell her she's gorgeous, kiss her a few times and then bam your in her pants." Noah said and smirked while Teddy groaned in defeat.

"I was convinced I would win!" Teddy sighed and then pretended to look upset before he burst into laughter. Madam Pince both shot them a look. "Shush, this is a library!" She shrieked and both Teddy and Noah shut up but were still silently laughing.

"Your face was priceless when I told you." Noah whispered and Teddy rolled his eyes slowly. "Jealous much?" Noah asked.

"Jealous? Uhh no way, I'm not a sore loser." Teddy announced and Noah scoffed. "When did you get into her pants then?" Teddy asked and Noah shrugged. "Last night. We went on a date and then we had sex." Noah said, smiling widely again while Teddy nodded his head. "Nice one. . ."

x-x-x-x-x

Clodagh stood behind the bookshelf with Ciara, listening to every word both Noah and Teddy had said. Clodagh was rooted to the spot in pure shock at what she had just heard. She couldn't believe that Noah and Teddy could be so heartless.

Ciara slowly bit her lip, not knowing what to do right now. Clodagh looked really upset by what they had just heard.

"I cant believe you had sex with him, lose your virginity with such a scumbag." Ciara whispered but Clodagh just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "We have to get back at them Ciara, I don't care how we do it but I will make Noah and Teddy _Pay for this."_

Clodagh turned and stormed off while Ciara was left there. She looked at Teddy and her heart fluttered, he was so damn hot, even if he was a complete asshole to make a bet who could fuck her beat friend first. Ciara smiled before she turned and started walking back where her friend had just stormed off.

Ciara knew when Clodagh wanted revenge she would achieve it. Right now she was worrying more about Teddy and Noah's welfare above anything else. Some people may not know this, but it was a massive mistake to piss Clodagh off.

x-x-x-x-x

"Stay away from me Raymond…" Victoire hissed as she walked down the corridor towards the great hall. She was famished at the moment and Raymond wasn't helping her.

"Ahh please baby, one more time. I'm dying for you right now." Raymond said and Victoire stopped, her hand resting on her hip. She truly was gorgeous, Part Veela really made a difference to someone's beauty. She sighed and shook her head slowly, her blonde, silky hair hanging on the front of her delicate shoulders. She was really starting to loathe Raymond.

"I'm not a toy Raymond, you cant just play with me whenever you please." Victoire said simply and then flicked her blonde hair back and started to walk away, her lips slightly pursed. She was annoyed now. Raymond seemed to have that effect on her.

"Fine! You were never a good shag anyway! Raymond retorted and Victoire's tinkling laugh was heard which seemed to make Raymond angrier.

He stormed down towards breakfast, his arms folded across his chest. "Stupid bitch thinks she is so much hotter then everyone else. I'll show her." Raymond muttered to himself and then smirked freely, taking his usually seat amongst a gang of 6th year girls who seemed delighted in his presence.

"Raymond? Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" One girl dared to ask and Ray looked up and nodded once, a look of suspicion in his eyes. "Why?" Raymond asked and the girl giggled. "Just wondering.." She whispered but Raymond was not convinced at all.

Just as he was about to ask the real reason the mornings owls descended from the roof, small droplets of rain landing on some people. Raymond scowled as a large black owl landed in front of him and shook his features sending a shower of small droplets onto him and his breakfast.

"Great." he muttered and untied the small scroll of parchment from the owls leg. The owl hooted, picked a piece of toast up with its beak and ascended towards the roof again and Raymond started to open the parchment. He breathed slowly as he started to read it slowly:

_Dear Raymond,_

_You haven't sent me a letter in a long time which is very unlike you. I had expected you to keep me informed every week but each week I'm disappointed in the lack of information I receive._

_I expect a reply to this letter immediately or there will be severe punishment. Last time we spoke you had informed me that you had ideas to control a muggle girl. Good choice. No-one will expect anything. He would have been very proud of you for this, along with your mother. Just remember if you succeed you will be highly gifted and praised. Your are only chance. Cavallo suspect the slytherins, but you they don't suspect. You will be highly ranked just like your dear mother._

_Shall speak to you soon. You will come to my house for Christmas, just use the floo network to Diagon Alley and I shall pick you up personally in front of Florish and Blotts._

_Speak to you soon,_

_R.L_

Raymond reread the letter three times, his heart was beating so fast that we was convinced that the girls around him could hear it but as usual they were just laughing and giggling amongst themselves so Raymond stood up unnoticed and rushed off towards his dormitory, he knew there would be consequences and he didn't want to find out what they would be.

Raymond sat down on his bed and started to scribble a reply to the male that had brought him up after his parents had been killed. Raymond of course had been 'adopted' into a fake muggle born family to secure his whereabouts and his name which was not really Raymond Bromley.

After he was finished writing the rather short letter he read it and then walked towards his owl which was small and cunning almost like him. "Straight to him now Snoops. He needs this letter now." Raymond whispered to the small owl who hooted and pecked Raymond's hand in an affectionate way who just smiled and attached the parchment to the owls leg. The owl hooted once in a good bye and then flew out the open window and out into the murky sky which threatened to pour rain.

Raymond sighed and headed towards his first class which was Divination, he was already ten minutes later and he knew his teacher would have something to say about that but Raymond didn't care. He had many other things bugging him right now.

x-x-x-x-x

"And Miss Daly what's a quick remedy for someone who has just swallowed poison and is having a fit?" Professor Williams asked, staring down at Amie, almost accusing her of not listening.

"A bezoar professor." Amie whispered timidly and Williams straightened up and nodded her head once. "Ten points to Gryffindor." She announced and there was smiles all around except from Amie who shivered and pulled her short arms around herself.

Max smiled over at Amie who just looked away instantly, not caring about him anymore. Max had noticed a change in Amie, her whole appearance was changing. Her lips were not ruby anymore but just a pale pink that was closer to white then any other colour. Her hair was not sleek and shiny anymore but just mousy and limp. Her curve hips were gone and now were replaced by bones that stuck out at weird angles. Her eyes had no vibrancy in them anymore but they were dead and lifeless, like those of a person around a dementor, just about to get the kiss. Max didn't understand it at all. Amie was wasting away, was it because of him and how he had unfriended her after Noah had attacked him. Max bit his lip hard and dragged his eyes away from Amie.

Amie had not smiled in so long, her lips were always pulled down at the corners and most people stayed away from her except Victoire who stood by her and snapped at anyone who questioned her awful looking state. Amie was always in a routine now, and sometimes she couldn't remember where she had been for hours at a time which worried her.

"Amie?" A seductive voice was heard from behind her and she turned around almost in a daze until she caught sight of Raymond and almost instantly she straightened up. "W-what?" Amie asked, she feared Raymond, knowing he wasn't all what he seemed to be. He was much worse then she had feared.

"Protego!" Amie whispered and an invisible shield formed around her. Raymond narrowed his eyes at her fragile body. "Don't play around now Amie." He hissed but Amie still kept the invisible force around her body, her wand risen.

Raymond's cruel laugh was heard and the hairs on the back of Amie's neck stood up on end as she heard it. Amie looked around for help and Raymond took that chance of weakness. "Accio wand." Raymond hissed and Amie's wand flew from her hand and Raymond caught it easily.

"I told you not to play games…" Ray whispered and Amie cowered. "Crucio!" Raymond's voice boomed as he pointed his wand at Amie.

Her body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap as a piercing scream fell from her lips.

Amie could feel the pain surging through her body, making her scream. Her body shook violently as the force of the unforgivable curse rendered her useless against Raymond.

After a minute Raymond looked away and he smirked as Amie's crumpled body stayed still, breathing hard. "Don't fuck around with me Amie.." He hissed before turning and walking away, throwing her wand back at her.

Amie slowly started to pull herself up from the ground once Raymond was gone. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her hands shook violently, the pain still ringing in her head, making her screw her nose up in discomfort.

"Amie?" A softer voice whispered as she clung to the wall for support, her legs not able to carry her full weight. Amie looked up through her tearful eyes and saw Noah staring at her.

Amie's legs collapsed underneath her but Noah caught her fragile body before she could hit the hard floor once again. Amie leaned against Noah's warm body and started to sob against his t-shirt.

Noah had not noticed how weak and fragile Amie had become until now that her light body was in his arms. Noah slowly pushed her hair back away from her face as she cried against his shoulders.

"Shush Amie, its okay, I've got'cha." Noah whispered softly as he held her close to him, hugging her tightly. Noah had never seen Amie so needy, she usually was stronger then anyone out of there group but her guard was down now.

"You need sleep." Noah whispered finally and Amie nodded her head. Noah gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him so she could lean into him for support which she did.

Amie did not speak the whole time, ashamed she was for looking so weak and needy in front of someone she was supposed to hate right now but she couldn't help but cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Amie wailed and Noah was taken back by her sudden apology but he smiled and pushed her fringe back away from her pretty eyes.

"Don't be sorry, you still have to kick my ass for the other night." Noah whispered and Amie smiled weakly through her tears but it was a genuine smile. "Your forgiven for ripping my homework and making me cry in front of everyone." Amie said and Noah gasped before smiling.

"An actual apology from Amie? This is definitely a record." Noah laughed softly and Amie aimed a very weak punch at his shoulder before sighing and cuddling close to him again.

Amie only reached the couch in the common room and there she fell asleep. Noah couldn't carry her up to her bed due to the rules of no boys in girls dormitories. Noah pulled the blankets up to Amie's shoulders and gently pushed her hair back away from her face.

Now he noticed just how bad she looked. The black shadows under her eyes were scarily large and dark.

Victoire interrupted his train of thought and frowned deeply. "Why are you just staring at her?" Victoire snapped and dropped her book bag which thumped loudly on Noah's foot.

"Fucking hell! Ouch!" Noah jumped around on one foot for a few seconds before throwing a look of loathing at Victoire. "I found her crying and needy down near the owlery!" Noah said and Victoire's eyes widened.

"O-M-G! Is she hurt?" Victoire whispered and looked for any signs of physically hurt on her but found none. "Did she let you bring her back?" Victoire whispered and Noah nodded. "She cried and cried, then she said sorry, then we talked for a few minutes before she collapsed into this deep sleep." Noah finished.

"I'm worried." Victoire whispered and Noah nodded in agreement. He hadn't been that worried about Amie until today, now he had a very bad feeling. Something bad happened to her today and he needed to find out.

Soon people started to stream into the common room after lunch yet Amie didn't wake up even though it was considerably louder.

Max walked in smiling but caught sight of Amie asleep looking very much sick. He walked over, Christofer close behind him. "What happened?" Max asked, directly looking at Victoire, ignoring Noah altogether. Max had granted Teddy and Noah's wish by moving out of their dormitory and into the 6th year one with Christofer.

"She is just tired is all." Victoire said, her blonde hair glistening in the candlelit room. "Not that you care very much, do you Max?" Noah retaliated, not letting him answer Victoire.

Max sighed and flicked his own fringe away and turned away from Noah and gently ran his fingers down Amie's cheek softly. "She is really cold." Max said and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Look Noah, you can stop acting all macho and all so 'caring' friend because if I'm not mistaken you haven't talked to her since I haven't so you cant stop with the caring act because quite frankly I'm sick of you and Teddy acting like you own this school." Max hissed. "Oh and by the way, Clodagh is really pissed at you. She knows about your little bet and to be quite fair I hope she kicks the shit out of you and before she laugh at that statement, she is very capable of it." Max narrowed his eyes before he gave one small squeeze of Amie's hand and then turned and walked towards the 6th year dormitories with Christofer who was glancing nervously behind him at Noah.

"Who the fuck is he to say that to me?" Noah asked anyone who would listen and Victoire just sighed and sat down at the end of the couch, just after where Amie's feet stopped.

Noah breathed softly. Did Clodagh know? Noah knew that if she did he was dead. Noah had figured out that Clodagh was a strong witch and not someone to mess around with. He gulped and then turned and walked to the empty armchair beside the fire and started into the amber flames where the fire danced along the wooden logs invitingly.

Molly & Holly plonked themselves down either side of Noah, both sitting on the armrests. Noah rolled his eyes. He regretted ever leading the twins on at the start of the year. It was possible the biggest mistake he had ever made in his whole entire life.

"Noah?" Molly whined and cuddled into his arm before stroking her fingers through his mop of hair. "Were bored." Holly announced and Molly nodded her head in agreement.

Victoire's eyes were flashing as she looked over at the twins who used to be her best friends. She rolled her eyes at how stupid and desperate they looked right now. "Where's Teddy, he said he'd play with us." Molly purred and Victoire stiffened, her hands starting to shake slowly.

She breathed calmly and started to write again, trying to concentrate on the muggle studies essay that was due the next day. "Go find Teddy and all four of us can have some 'fun'." Holly breathed into Noah's ear but Victoire was close enough to hear this and she started to seethe in anger.

Noah shook his head slowly. "I highly doubt that Teddy actually said that." Noah whispered, he knew that Victoire could hear every word the twins said. "No he did.." Molly whispered. "He said he wanted to fuck us." Holly added to Molly's statement and then smiled softly.

Victoire rose, her pretty features were darkened with anger now. Victoire pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at Molly. "Take it back." Victoire whispered and Molly looked up, raising a perfect eyebrow slowly. "What do you mean?" Molly asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Take it back right now." Victoire said again, her lips quivering with effort to not lose her cool but her hand was shaking.

Molly pulled her wand out quickly and stood up. "You could never handle the troth Victoire. Teddy doesn't want you anymore, he wants me." Molly whispered and Victoire laughed cruelly.

"You actually think that? Woah you are as stupid as you look Molly, and I thought Holly was the more stupid twin but I was wrong." Victoire whispered, not raising her voice any higher, it was barely audible now but the common room was eerily quiet as everyone watched the two of them.

Teddy walked in through the portrait hole and Molly squeaked and almost danced over to him. "Teddy bear, Victoire is threatening me." Molly whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

Teddy frowned as Molly hugged him and then he looked over at Victoire who seemed very angry. "Victoire nothing is going on between us." Teddy assured her but Victoire couldn't believe him.

Molly giggled and shook her head. "Don't lie Teddy bear." Molly whispered before she kissed Teddy hard on the lips, pushing her body against his, her fingers tugging in his hair.

All anger left Victoire's body as she saw them embrace, but it was rapidly replaced with sadness which filled her eyes. She looked away just as Teddy pushed Molly back. "Stop it." He hissed and Molly shrugged her shoulders. "She has to get over you." Molly whispered, pecked his lips and then skipped out of the portrait hole with Holly closely following her, giggling as she winked at Teddy.

Teddy rushed over to Victoire who was walking towards the dormitory. "Nothing is going on between us." Teddy urged and Victoire laughed softly but their was no humour in the sound.

"Doesn't look like it." Victoire hissed before she lifted her hand and slapped Teddy hard across the face, the sound was heard from every corner of the room. "You need to go to hell you bastard." Victoire whispered and then pushed Teddy hard so that he stumbled a few steps back.

"Don't even look at me again Teddy Lupin, you're a scumbag and you always will be. I pity the girl who ever ends up with you." Victoire said, loud enough to everyone to hear, she then looked back at Teddy's shocked face, his right cheek rosy red from the smack. Victoire then turned and stomped up to her dormitory, leaving the common room in an ice silence.

Teddy turned and looked down at Amie who was now awake, her eyes were wide. She had never seen Victoire so angry that she would physically hurt someone, especially Teddy. She worshipped the ground he walked on.

x-x-x-x-x

"I need to get over Teddy, want to help me out?" Victoire whispered seductively into an ear of a Ravenclaw. The male who's name was Adam pillage nodded his head eagerly and Victoire giggled happily.

She was in the mood to hurt Teddy and the best way was to play him at his own game. Victoire flicked her blonde hair back before she kissed Adam eagerly and he responded instantly, pulling her into a near by broom cupboard. All his Christmases had come together now.

**Authors note;;**

Enjoy and stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note;; **I would appreciate Reviews. :D

**Chapter 9**

Victoire picked herself up from the ground and pushed Adam off her. "Thanks babes, might call you some other time." Victoire whispered seductively into his ear before kissing him full on the lips once more. Victoire made sure that she had picked a male that was surely to tell a lot of people about what had just happened. It was only a matter of time before it had reached Teddy's ears. Then she would laugh in his face.

Despite feeling slightly better about the whole situation, Victoire felt she needed to hurt Teddy more. He had 'fucked' one of her once bestfriends so shouldn't she be allowed fuck his? Victoire smirked as a thought came into her head. The only way to get true revenge was through Noah. A small giggle escaped her lips and she walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, a smile on her lips now. Teddy would feel the wrath of a woman scorned.

…."Get back here now, I have looked all over for you." Amie hissed and grabbed Victoire's wrist and pulled her into moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Teddy is really cut up after your little….disagreement." Amie whispered and Victoire giggled almost child like. "Don't worry, he will be more cut up after I'm finished with him Amie. He has seen nothing yet." Victoire whispered, her voice full of determination, something that Amie didn't want to hear.

"Look Vic, you need to give him a break. Look at the facts, Molly & Holly are disgusting, I'm sure Teddy didn't even touch them." Amie whispered and Victoire grabbed the front of Amie's robes and pulled her close so she stared into her eyes.

"I know Teddy much more then you do, he would fuck anything that spread their legs for him." Victoire hissed into Amie's face who withered back in fear and then whimpered softly, her needy and weak façade showing once more. "I'm sorry." Amie whispered and Victoire let go of her robes and stepped back quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry." Victoire whispered before she turned and ran out of the bathroom leaving Amie alone.

Amie wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't know what to do, her hands shook. She needed something to distract her and she only knew one method which would distract her the most…pain.

Amie looked down at a broken toothbrush on the floor and then took a deep breath. She pointed her wand at the toothbrush which suddenly transfigured into a clean cut blade that held no sign of rust.

Amie lifted her robes to her elbow, she looked down at her soft skin that held no sign of a scar. Amie lifted the blade and pressed it to her skin before she quickly swiped it down her arm. A line of fresh blood reached the surface and started dripping from her arm and onto the white bathroom tiles. Amie gasped as pain took over her body and a sense of calmness engulfed her, took her as its own. Amie smiled briefly before the door opened and she was snapped back to reality.

x-x-x-x-x

"Max, can we go back to the dorm now, I'm tired." Christofer whispered, there was fear in his eyes. Max had followed Raymond out of the castle and down to the edge of the forbidden forest. Max knew he shouldn't be here but max had grown very suspicious of Raymond's behaviour lately and he itched to find out why he had this suspicion.

Raymond suddenly changed course and headed towards the large gates that were shut, stopping anybody from coming into the castle. Max slipped through the trees, following Raymond in the shadows, pulling Chris along behind him, even if he hated being here.

"Raymond, about time you showed up!" A raspy voice was heard from behind a black cloak which was hooded, hiding the males face, but Raymond guessed that whoever the person was had to be much older then them.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting sir." Raymond whispered and bowed from the other side of the gate but the male just smiled widely at Raymond.

"I miss you, the house seems boring and lonely without you." The male whispered, his voice almost snake like, Raymond smiled at his words, obviously delighted that the male had missed his presence. "Snoops delivered quick, an intelligent bird you have son." The male said and Raymond nodded his head slowly. "He knew who he was delivering it too." Raymond whispered in adoration but the male laughed softly at his words.

"You really know how to charm people m'dear boy. Your parents would be so proud of you, they would be worshipping you right now, praising you greatly but instead I am here instead of them. You are like one of my own only more faithful to us, I truly trust you." The male breathed gently and reached his hand through the gate and Raymond grasped it and bent down, pressing a small kiss to the older males knuckles. "Those words are music to my ears sir." Raymond whispered and the male almost barked a laugh.

"Go back now. We shall talk over the Christmas break. Farewell." The male turned and with a sudden pop he disappeared and Raymond turned and started to walk briskly up to the castle.

Christofer was cuddling into Max's back, with his eyes firmly shut, whimpering gently. Max slowly turned and looked down at him. "Who the hell was that?" max asked in his soft voice and Christofer looked up at him in disbelief. "D-don't tell me you didn't know who that was?" Christofer whispered, fear in his large blue eyes.

Max shook his head and pulled Christofer close. "Who was it?" Max asked and Christofer just burst into tears and shook his head. "Everyone thought he was dead, he was one of the dark lords most faithful followers. We have to tell someone." Christofer urged and Max shook his head. "No-way, we cant." Max whispered and started to pull Chris back up towards the castle, the smaller male still sobbing softly, holding onto Max trying to calm himself down. Max stayed close to Chris and led them both up to the Gryffindor dorm without being caught.

Once they were both in their separate beds max started to think. Who was that man and why had Christofer gotten so damn upset over him. Max breathed softly, listening to the sound of soft snoring from the four boys that were around him. Max didn't know what to do now but one thing for sure was that Raymond has a lot about him that many people didn't see and now it was Max's responsibility to reveal his true self.

Max had that last thought before he fell into a heavy sleep, it pulling him under to complete silence and peace yet his body was tense in the bed, knowing that Raymond only slept two beds across from him.

x-x-x-x-x

Clodagh tugged on her robes which were slightly creased but she didn't care. "Ciara, don't bother putting on any make-up. Lets just go already." Clodagh whined as Ciara slowly applied honey dukes special lip-gloss that changed different flavours.

Ciara looked up, her make-up already applied perfectly. She was just as pretty as Clodagh, both were gorgeous in different ways. Ciara the blonde haired one with sparkling blue eyes and a smile that could lighten up a whole room.

Clodagh had dark hair and dark eyes giving her a mysterious look to her whole appearance. Her smile was timid but once you got to know her she was completely different.

"Clodagh, just stop giving out all the time. I quite enjoy applying my make-up every morning, pays off too." Ciara said, smacking her lips and then smiling. "Yummy, its chocolate flavour today." Ciara commented and Clodagh just rolled her eyes slowly. They were completely opposites and even saying that would be an under statement.

Clodagh walked from the 7th year dormitory's and walked into the Ravenclaw dormitories. "Hey baby." Rory Thomas, A Irish 6th year winked at Ciara who just blushed deeply. "Morning Rory." Ciara almost purred and Clodagh growled impatiently and grabbed Ciara's hand and started to pull her away, not in the mood for her flirty ways.

"Muggle study's remember?" Clodagh asked and Ciara rolled her eyes and slowly pulled her hand away fro, Clodaghs. "You need to lighten up a little, just live a little." Ciara said and Clodagh growled once more and walked into Professor Beedham small classroom to be greeted by a grinning Noah.

"Morning gorgeous." Noah whispered and Clodagh scrunched up her nose in distaste of being called gorgeous by such an asshole. "Was a good morning until I came across you." Clodagh said and Noah frowned, what Max had said was true, Clodagh did find out. Noah swallowed harshly. "Think its funny humiliating me?" Clodagh asked loudly so she got the attention of the others who were a few minutes early for class. Amie turned to watch the two of them, a look of confusion crossing her face. Clodagh hardly ever shouted and if she did it was because Ciara copied her homework or cheated in on her test.

Noah pretended to look confused also, almost mirroring Amie's look. "What are you talking about?" Noah asked, almost whispering but his eyes were full of a pretend innocence.

"Oh now your making me look stupid? Oh well thanks Noah, you really are the perfect gentleman. You and Teddy are the most splendid two men I have ever been acquainted with. I hope you realise that this looks really bad on you, I hope your happy that you got my hopes up." Clodagh said, a sudden sadness washing across her. She had actually started to like Noah, thinking he was genuine.

Ciara slowly stood beside her bestfriend and crossed her arms, looking at Noah in a dangerous way, the both of them looked like a twosome that should not be crossed or pissed off. "You hurt my friend so you have personally insulted me Noah." Ciara whispered and flicked her wand lazily at Noah who dropped to the ground.

Ciara giggled as she saw Noah's legs turn to jelly, resulting in him hitting the floor. Amie sighed and muttered the counter curse and Noah sprung to his feet once more and smiled softly at Amie who returned it feebly.

"Oh that's not all we have in store for you Noah, but we'll wait until your little girlfriend isn't around to help you out." Ciara hissed before she turned and walked to her usually seat, soon followed y Clodagh who had tears welling up in her eyes. "He doesn't deserve your tears Clo." Ciara whispered and squeezed her hand under the table softly just as Professor Beedham strode up, hands on his head.

"Ever have one of those days when you think your mind is going?" The professor asked and some people looked around. Trust Beedham to look silly first thing in the morning.

"Morning everyone, Noah please sit down and pull down those sleeves, I don't like the messy look." The professor snapped and Noah did as he was told, sitting down beside Amie who looked ahead, completely engrossed at the chipped walls, her chin rested in the palm of her hand.

"Miss Daly, What do Muggle's do when they have a general head cold?" Professor Beedham asked, knowing she wasn't paying attention. Amie looked up and smiled weakly. "They go to a doctor, get antibiotics and stay inside for a few days to ensure not to spread the virus." Amie said lazily. She was a Muggle born, something that Professor Beedham had forgot.

"Very good Miss Daly, Five points to Gryffindor." He said and then turned back to the board and words started to appear on it. "Take these notes down swiftly and please Mister Bromley could you refrain from trying to get Miss Daly's attention when she clearly isn't paying attention to anything today." The professor said and Amie blushed before she started to take down the notes quickly, her quill scratching against the crisp, white parchment

Raymond growled silently before he started to take the notes down, looking up every few minutes trying to get Amie's attention but it was quite hard when she was obvious that she was ignoring him on purpose..

"Once Raymond was finished he looked up and noticed that Amie was finished also. He breathed softly and muttered something and flicked his wand towards her parchment and words started to appear slowly. He smirked softly, Amie definitely couldn't ignore that.

Amie glanced down and her eyes widened as she saw words appearing over her notes. "Meet me outside Herbology during lunch, DON'T BE LATE." Amie read the words and then they vanished from her page and she breathed sharply, fear subsiding in her now. What did Raymond want now? To violate her even more then he already had?

Amie turned and frowned at Raymond but all she received back was a toothy smirk and then he winked easily at her. Amie's skin crawled and instantly she edged closer to Noah who hadn't noticed a thing.

"Noah?" Amie whispered softly and Noah looked down at her, raising an eyebrow slowly. "Will you come to the owlery with me during lunch, I'm scared to go up there alone since last time I fell near there." Amie whispered softly and Noah gently nodded his head.

"Sure, then we eat right?" Noah asked, just as his belly rumbled and Amie nodded her head once and giggled. "Yes of course silly!" Amie rolled her eyes and Noah just grinned lazily. Amie had missed Noah, he always seemed to cheer her up, even if it was by how silly and stupid he could be sometimes.

"That's all for today class, your homework is half a foot essay on how Muggle's cook food without wands." Professor Beedham said and everyone groaned except Amie who just shrugged, she knew she would have it done in minutes. "Amie, will you help me with that essay?" Noah groaned and Amie nodded. "I'll write it for you and then charm it to look like your writing." Amie said and Noah's face brightened.

"Perfect!" He said just as he fell on the ground, his books spewing everywhere from his arms.

"Oops." Ciara said and stepped over Noah's body, along with Clodagh as Noah growled but started to pick up his books. Amie stared down after the two girls. "Wingardum Leviosa." Amie muttered and Ciara's books rose. Amie flicked her wand and the books shot to the side and smashed into the wall, pages ripping and landing all around Ciara.

"Two can play at that game." Amie said and Ciara glared after her but Amie just sniggered. She flicked her wand again and all Noah's books were in his arms again. "Come on, we have to get to the owlery." MAie said and grabbed Noah's hand and started to pull him away quickly so that Raymond wouldn't see and start to follow them.

By the time they were in the owlery, they were both panting and breathless. Noah crumpled down on the floor and tried to breath in softly. "Damn stairs." He muttered and spun his wand around on his fingers and it shot out green and blue sparkles like a firework.

Amie giggled and pulled the letter to home from her bag and started to call down an owl to deliver her letter. Amie whistled and before she knew it, 20 or more owls started to descend towards her. Amie screamed and dived onto the ground.

After a few seconds the birds stopped their descend seeing that they had frightened her. Amie looked down and noticed that she was now obviously sprawled on top of Noah. She blushed darkly, unaware that she had done this.

"S-sorry." Amie stuttered and Noah shook his head slowly, neither of them making an attempt to move. "Don't be." He breathed, he was so close that Amie could feel his warm breathe on her lips.

Noah smiled softly, noticing just how close they were. Noah closed his eyes his eyes slowly- "What the fuck?" Na angry Raymond shouted and pointed his wand at Noah. "Sectumsempra!" Raymond said in a powerful voice.

As if there was twenty knifes slashing through Noah's body, blood started to drip from his open wounds. Shock was etched onto Noah's face before he started to scream, the pain in his scream was so evident. Amie who was still on top of him, leaped from is bloody body and screamed also.

"What did you do?" Amie screamed, her voice shaking as she looked over at Raymond who was as shocked as Amie. "Fix him now!" Amie pleaded with Raymond but he was rooted to the spot, his wand still pointed at Noah.

Amie dropped to her knees and pulled off her robes and pressed them to his open wounds which were slashed everywhere, Amie could smell the blood that was lingering on his robes that was now leaking onto the floor.

"He's going to die!" Amie gushed and Raymond suddenly turned and started to run as fast as he could. Amie watched him and she looked down at Noah's unconscious body, his lips turning a light blue colour, his eyelids going a ghostly white. Noah was dying and Amie knew this.

Amie started to flick and prod her wand at the wounds but they closed for a second before they sprung open again, sending a fresh way of blood along with the reopened wound. Amie looked around hopelessly but all there was were owls staring down at her dumbfounded.

Amie spotted Teddy's owl Lupa up at the highest point, "Lupa, get Cavallo please, this is urgent." Amie shouted up at the owl who looked at her for a second before spreading his large wings and flying straight out the window leaving Amie with the wounded Noah, who was starting to look sicker and sicker. Amie whimpered and draped her body over his, trying to keep the pressure on the wounds, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Amie heard distant footsteps but she didn't dare look up. Her heart was racing now, Noah was so cold now. Was he even still alive? What had Raymond down, was that a curse he had used?

"Amie, you need to get off him now. Please" A strong voice boomed and soon Amie was picked up by a strong pair of hands. Amie sobbed uncontrollably. "It…I..He…Ray…HELP HIM!" Amie screamed the last two words before she was dragged away, literally kicking and screaming.

**Authors Note;;**

Oh exciting stuff! Oh so what happened? D:

Preview of next chapter.

"_It wasn't your fault Amie, They did all they could…" -Victoire to Amie._


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: **Reviews please & sorry for like a years wait. :D

**Chapter 10.**

News travelled fast around Hogwarts. Within the hour most people had found out that Noah was now in St. Mungos being treated for severe slashes to his body. No-one knew the full story except two people. Amie and Raymond.

"Don't touch me.." Amie hissed , her teeth almost showing with the aggression in her voice. Her hair was matted with Noah's blood and her hands were still clutching his robes which was drenched in blood.

"Let go Amie" A cool , calming voice washed over her but it just made her hold onto the robes even tighter. Victoire breathed in defeat and slowly sunk into the chair beside the bed in the hospital wing.

"Wheres Teddy?" Ami asked suddenly and her eyes fixed upon Victoire. She looked slightly demented , her eyes boring into Victoire as if accusing her of Teddy's absence. "I need Teddy right now." Her voice started to raise a few Octaves with each word she spoke. "Now." She repeated , this time the word was close to a shout. She continued to stare at Victoire who didn't know what to saw or how to greet this problem.

.."Erm … I …. I will go search for him." Victoire muttered and rose from the chair and nearly ran from the silent room.

Amie was the only one in the Hospital wing. She lay back on the crisp white sheets which would soon be stained with Noahs blood which clung to every part of Amie , making her look like something from a horror movie. She had not known what happened. Sectumsepra. She repeated in her head. It was a curse she had never heard of before. She was sure it was not ministry approved.

"Amie , will you please let go of the robes now." Madam Pomfrey whispered slowly, her eyes watching Amie as if she was going to attack in any second.

Amie made no move to stop Madam Pomfrey who delicately took the drenched robes from her grip and shuffled away quickly before Amie took it in her mind again to whip them back off her. Amie lay on top of the sheets and closed her eyes. At that moment she realised she had not slept in almost two days. The darkness started to consume her , pull her body into a sleep that it so desperately needed.

"AMIE!" A familiar voice made her leap up and clutch the sides of the bed so she didn't topple out onto the hard ground below.

Teddy placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her and slowly pushed her hair away from her blood spattered face. Pity filled his eyes but she didn't recognise it thankfully. "Amie , im here now." Teddy whispered and pulled her close into his lap where she hugged herself to him like a long lost child finding her mother.

Tears fell slowly down her cheeks as she cuddled into Teddy's broad chest. "I cou….I couldn't stop … stop the blood." She whispered tiredly and Teddy hushed her down, slowly stroking her back through her damp robes.

Victoire walked up towards the bed, almost embarrassed upon witnessing the scene in front of her. In her hands she held fresh clothes for Amie. "Here, I brought you clean clothes and robes." She said and placed them on the foot of the bed.

Amie slowly pulled herself from Teddy and picked up the clothes that were laying on the bed.

"Out while she gets changed!" Madam Pomfrey demanded and lightly pushed Teddy and Victoire from the bed before she pulled the blinds around them , leaving Amie in there to get dressed in privacy.

Teddy turned to Victoire, his face hard , showing no emotion at all. "Thanks for bringing her clothes" He said , forcing himself to look in her bright blue eyes. He wished he hadn't.

Victoire smiled slowly and looked down , she unable to keep eye contact with him. His now Hazel eyes were gorgeous , she always loved when he had hazel eyes. "Shes my friend too you know." She said and then slowly pulled her jumper more around her and looked towards the door. "I have to go , Tell her I will be back to see her later." Victoire whispered , connecting there eyes again for a split second before turning and walking away.

Teddy watched her leave and swallowed hard. He always hated watching her leave. He slowly sighed and turned back to wear Amie was now lying. He slowly looked at her appearance. She looked exhausted, too tired. "Amie, I think you need sleep." Teddy whispered and slowly stroked the hair once more from her green eyes. "I will come back later to check up on you , okay?"

Before Amie had time to argue Teddy had left. She felt alone again , vulnerable. She shivered even though it was warm in the hospital wing. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes. Before long she had been captivated by sleep…. Finally.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Gryffindor common room was quiet. Everyone had heard about Noah by now. Noah was a popular kid amongst every house except Slytherin of course. Rumours spread from each corner …. Was he dead? Would he ever come back to Hogwarts? Did Amie actually try to kill him? What were they doing alone in the Owlery?

Victoire shot a look of loathing towards Molly and Holly who danced up to her, there eyes alight, a sure sign of gossip that wasn't true or even near true.

"Noah and Amie were having sex and we heard that Teddy caught them and was soooo jealous that he did this curse type thing!" Molly squealed with excitement at her juicy news. Molly watched Amie's reaction and ten frowned when it clearly wasn't the reaction she was looking for. "Did you hear me right or do I have to repeat myself?" Molly said in an irritable fashion before tilting her head to the side slightly.

Victoire watched the two twins and noted how excited they were from this gossip even though there was someone lying very ill in St. Mungo's. It sickened Victoire to even think that these two used to be her best friend.

"No I heard you Molly , and its not true." Victoire said simply before she side stepped the two of them and walked onwards to her dorm. She was not happy with the way things were going right now. Not happy at all.

She lay on her bed. All she wanted was to be hugged and cuddled , hugged and cuddled by Teddy. He was the one who could always make everything better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Amie was entering her second hour of the dreamless sleep , the door swung open loudly and two sets of footsteps came crashing up to her bed side.

"Shush be quiet." Max whispered at Christofer who blushed a dark red. He was always so clumsy especially when walking fast or running.

Max sat down beside the bed where Amie still slept peacefully , her hair combed away from her face , exactly the same way as Teddy had left it. He watched her and Christofer squirmed uncomfortably. He never really talked to Amie before yet here he was watching her sleep, it felt odd if anything.

Max could sense how uncomfortable Christofer was becoming and smiled and took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Don't worry , she doesn't bite." He whispered just as Amie woke up.

Amie blinked at the familiar and unfamiliar voices and she gasped and sat up quickly, pulling the blankets up to her nose from where she peered at her two visitors. She slowly looked at Max and then Christofer before allowing herself to breathe calmly and smiled. "Don't scare me like that." She whispered and Max chuckled cheerfully.

"You scared me way more when I heard you were in the hospital wing!" Max whispered and Amie blushed slowly and shook her head slowly. "I shouldn't even be here , its Noah that's hurt." She whispered. The words had left her mouth before she remembered the fight Noah and Max had a few weeks previous. "Sorry." She whispered and looked down and Max once again chuckled.

"Don't be sorry Amie." Max said before he pulled her into one of his gentle hugs. She returned the hug and smiled slowly. She had missed Max since he had left there group.

Amie smiled almost shyly over at Christofer who watched her through wide eyes and then blushed darkly before looking down. Max who witnessed this encounter laughed slowly and sat up on the bed allowing Christofer to take the one chair beside the bed.

…"Come on guys , you've been in the same school the past six years!" Max said and chuckled almost child like at the two who just glared at him almost mirroring each others glares which made Max chuckle even harder at.

"I have never had the chance to speak to Christofer for your information Max." Amie said proudly and Max gave her a gentle push which she returned and then joined in on his giggling. She hadn't felt this light and cheery in weeks. Max always had this effect on her. He made her forget all the bad that was in her lift at that moment.

Christofer slowly breathed in and smiled again. He was shy and was clearly not as open as the other two. He almost felt like he was invading I on there little moment. He sunk into his chair as they talked like old friend …. Almost like old lovers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Teddy paced the small dormitory. Who had done that to Noah. Surely Raymond had not done it. He had n motive whatsoever to try and hurt Noah in that way. Was Amie lying? He let a sigh of anger leave his lips and kicked the bin that lay empty on the floor. Amie wouldn't lie but did Raymond, a fellow Gryffindor have the gut to go and use some curse that they have never heard or seen the like before on Noah. It was all so confusing and it didn't fit. There was more to this then what Amie merely told him. Amie was hiding something. Something big and he was going to find out - one way or the other.

He left the Dormitory to run smack into Bromley who was clutching his wand and looked breathless and clammy. Teddy rose an eyebrow and blocked Bromleys way before biting his lip. "What has you all in a tizzy then?" Teddy asked, watching Raymonds wand all of the time. He now knew what he was capable of. He would never ever look at him in the same way ever again.

"Amie lied!" Raymond said clearly and loudly his eyes having a maniac gleam in them. "I caught them up in the owlery….Doing bad stuff. Amie was muttering things to Noah who was half unconscious." He breathed and bit his lip harder , the lies flowing so smoothly from his lips. If he was blamed for this and his master found out he would be tortured and then killed. "You have to believe me Teddy." He pleaded , tears washing down his cheeks so freely.

Teddy watched this act. This made him ten more times confused then he had originally been which angered him even more. "Why should I believe you Bromley?" Teddy spat and glared at him , with such a loathing it made Raymond flinch and take a step back from him. "And you say Bad Stuff , what is bad Stuff Raymond , something you havent come across yet , jealous were we?" Teddy said in a whisper that was so full of hate it made Raymond swallow harshly and look away. He knew he was caught out.

"Th-They had found this book and they were trying curses out … I watched. The first few were simple ones like making the others teeth grow longer or there face exploding in pimples." Raymond whispered, his eyes boring into Teddys. "But then.." He started, the maniac gleam returning to his eyes once again. "Amie whispered some curse and it ripped Noah to pieces. He scream for her to stop but it was like she was possessed. She wouldn't stop. After a minute I disarmed her and she snapped out of it and fell to his side, realising what she has done," Raymond finished and took a deep breath. He watched Teddy who had his eyebrows raised.

"That does not sound like Amie … Don't lie to me." He hissed and grabbed Raymonds robes and pushed him hard against the wall where his back emitted a thumping noise and he grunted in pain. Teddy glared down at him , his once Hazel eyes now turning a red colour that mirrored the rage that was in him. He lifted his wand up and watched the panic in Raymonds eyes.

"Teddy NO!" ….. Victoire grabbed Teddys arm and tugged it down so that his wand was not pointed directly at Raymonds neck. "Let go of me." Teddy said calmly yet he wanted to shout and push Victoire away from him for many reasons than just the one he was faced with now.

"You'll be expelled.." Victoire whispered into his ear in an almost seductive drawl and Teddy's grip on his wand slackened slightly and Victoire slipped it from his fingers and held onto it tightly. "Get out of her Raymond." She hissed and Raymond glad of the diversion pulled the door open and fled from the room , the panic that had been in him subsided slightly.

Teddy pulled himself away from Victoire and glared at her, his eyes now back to there hazel colour. "You should mind your own business." Teddy snapped at her and turned slightly away from her.

"How am I supposed to 'mind my own business' when your down here shouting your head off while im trying to sleep." She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and growling slightly. "I saved your education there Lupin." She snapped and Teddy blinked in shock as Victoire used his second name. She had never done that in all the years he had known her.

"Your father would of turned in his grave at that behaviour." Victoire said , knowing she was touching a nerve by saying this. Teddy jerked in shock and then shook his head slowly, a small laugh leaving his lips. "You never knew my father Victoire , so how would you know?" He shot back and she narrowed her eyes slowly.

"From what I heard your father was a courageous man , who never allowed people to get under his skin." She said and Teddy looked at her slowly. "Leave my father out of this Victoire." He whispered and she knew she had hurt him now. She could tell by the way he was changing. She had seen it before. All battle had left his body and now he was slightly slumped and vulnerable.

"Your father died for the good of the wizarding world." Victoire added and slowly reached over and took Teddy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Your mother and father were brave , without them we might not of been here." Victoire whispered and Teddy laughed once more but it was not a cheerful laugh.

"They died Victoire , they were worthless. Only the strong live! Why do you think Voldemort is dead and Harry is alive. The strong live Victoire not the weak." Teddy pulled his hand from her grip and stormed away unable to stand in her presence anymore.

Everyone from the very start had told Teddy that his parents were the two best human beings that the world had ever seen. Teddy could not see why. They had died, they were weak in comparison to those who had lived.

Teddy who had been compared to Harry so many times was sick of it. Harry was put on the earth for a reason , to conquer Voldemort which he had done courageously. But Teddy had been put on the earth for Zilch. He was useless her and his Parents deaths had proved that to him even when others tried to proved him of different.

**Authors Note:**

Chapter updates will be much more frequent. Please Review. ): i get discouraged if i dont get them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming please ^^

**Chapter 11**

It was bright even thought he had his eyes closed. Noah blinked and closed his eyes quickly. The white-washed walls were very bright to his eyes which had not seen sunlight in three days now. A small groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up, but an unknown force kept him rooted to the bed. He felt stiff and wanted to get up and stretch.

"No moving Noah." A voice came from the door and Noah's eyes flashed over and saw the man , the healer standing there, watching him carefully.

Memories flooded back into his mind. He remembered pain , lots of pain. He could remember the curse slashing his skin like it was paper. He screwed his eyes shut once more and shook his head. It had to be a dream. Nothing like that happened at Hogwarts. He looked over at the healer again who was still watching him, ready to answer any questions that would be thrown at him.

Before Noah had time to open his mouth the healer was already explaining.

"You were hit with a curse…. An illegal curse known as Sectumsepra." The healer started and took a deep breath. "It slashed your skin, in some places down to the bone. We tried to stop further damage and leave you with as little scars as possible but with a curse like this it is very hard to maintain the damage that is already done." The healer explained clearly and Noah just watched him. In shock.

"You mean to say I'm scarred for life?" Noah asked, his voice going slightly wobbly towards the end and he looked down. The healer watched him with nothing but pity in his small, beady eyes.

"Yes but the scars are on your chest and stomach and some on your legs, the curse did not hit your face or your arms." The healer said but still Noah didn't feel any happier. He was scarred for life. The healer pointed his wand at Noah and gave a small flick and Noah felt the body binding curse lift off. He sat up slowly and winced.

"The pain will wear off in a couple of hours. Your mother requested for you to go home and rest there rather than going back to Hogwarts." The healer said and Noah frowned slightly but said nothing. He didn't want to go home , he wanted to go to Hogwarts. He sighed and lay back down on the bed and bit his lip.

Noah gently tugged on his t-shirt and looked down at the many bandages that was covering his stomach and chest. He could see they were slightly blood-stained and he sighed. He was going to be hideous for the rest of his life. He growled and picked up a bunch of grapes and visitor had left and threw them all the way across the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Teddy stop.." Amie said and walked onwards. She had grown annoyed at Teddy asking her what happened in the Owlery. She had told him from the start what had happened. She stopped as Teddy grabbed her hand. "He is really hurt Amie , tell me who or why that happened?" He said and Amie frowned.

"Look Theodore…" She said using his full name which she never did unless she was very angry at him. "I don't know why that happened, or who did it. I saw nothing only Noah fall to the ground in a bloody mess." She said and then pushed Teddy away. She knew she was lying. She knew this was all her fault.

Teddy stopped walking after Amie and frowned slightly. He knew Amie so well , there was something more to that story then what she had recited to him for the fifth time. His best friend was lying in St. Mungos and Amie was not telling the truth about the accident.

He sighed and turned back and started walking to Muggle Studies. He walked in five minutes late and Professor Beedham shot him a look of understanding , he had expected Teddy to be late. Everyone expected Teddy to be late and upset that his best friend was cooped up being healed.

He sat down and slowly frowned. He didn't listen he whole class just replayed everything that was happening these days. Max who walked in late also looking slightly flushed sunk into the seat beside Teddy as it was the only one left.

Teddy looked at Professor Beedham who had not noticed there late comer and Teddy just shrugged and looked down at his blank piece of parchment.

Max looked across at Teddy and tilted his head to the side slowly. "Any news on Noah?" He asked timidly and Teddy just shook his head slowly and frowned. "Oh well if you are talking to him will you tell him to get better soon?" Max asked and Teddy frowned deeper and looked over at Max. "Why would he want a get better soon off you?" Teddy as in a rushed whisper so that no-one around them could hear.

Slightly taken back by this Max shrugged and just looked away. He was starting to feel unwanted in Hogwarts. He bit his lip as tears flooded into his eyes but he made sure they did not fall, he couldn't let them fall - not in front of everyone.

"For home work I wont a foot long essay on the reliance of muggles on cars." Professor Beedham announced and Teddy rose from his seat and fled the classroom , he wanted to be away from everyone.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Victoire ran up behind Teddy and smiled as she fell into step beside him. "Noah is going home for a few days before he comes back to Hogwarts." She said and nodded once, proud that she had delivered the message Cavallo had sent her to do.

Victoire looked at Teddy and studied his appearance for a few seconds before she frowned and bit her lip harshly, nearly drawing blood. "Teddy what's with the black eyes and black hair?" She asked and shook her head. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through one of the trick doors until they were in an abandoned hallway where only suits of armour stood bravely ad proudly.

"Teddy .. Noah is okay. He is going to be fine. Cavallo said he will have some scarring but he will be fine and will be back here in…"

Victoire was cut off as Teddy crushed her mouth with his gently, softly, tenderly. She responded instantly wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair.

They hadn't kissed in what seemed like years. Teddy forgotten how soft and perfect her lips were against his own. Teddy had not planned this and Victoire had not expected it whatsoever. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to his body so they were pressed together.

Victoire's heart was leaping out of her chest. All the guys she had kissed since Teddy were nothing compared to this. Her eyes slipped closed as she cupped Teddy's cheeks with her smooth palms before she pulled back and opened her eyes.

Teddy swallowed and mirrored Victoire's actions and opened his eyes. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that Victoire." Teddy admitted and she looked at him before pulling him close again and kissing him, this time slightly more heated.

"Down here!" A first year burst through the trick door and Victoire and Teddy broke apart and stared at the two boys who were clearly running away from Filch.

"Oh wow Sorry Teddy." James Potter muttered and looked at Teddy and Victoire and blushed deeply. "Get out of here!" Victoire snapped and James bit his lip and turned pulling his friend out the door again.

"Damn cousins." Victoire said and then looked at Teddy once more and smiled sweetly. She looked down at her watch and swore. "I have Quidditch practise." She complained and turned. "See you later." She said and dashed out the trick door leaving Teddy on his own.

He sank down onto the floor and tugged at his now lightened hair slightly. His black appearance had disappeared and was now replaced with hair that was a soft sandy colour and his eyes were gold. Victoire always had that effect on him. She could almost control his mood. He wasn't keen on it but he always was that little bit happier when he was I her presence.

Why was he so in love with her? She was drop dead gorgeous yes. Every guy in every house wanted her but that was not the reason Teddy was so in love with her. He rolled his eyes and stood up. He pulled his bag across his shoulder and walked out through the door and towards the great hall. He sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table and pulled steak and kidney pie on his plate and started to eat it neatly. He was so different to Noah who just wolfed it down. He missed Noah big time today.

"Hey Teddy.." Clodagh and Ciara sat down each side of him and smiled at him before getting some food of there own. "Pity about Noah … But I guess Karma is a bitch." Clodagh said smoothly and started to eat , not looking at Teddy at all.

Teddy knew what this was about and he frowned deeply before shaking his head. "No-one deserves to be slashed no matter what they had done." He said and pushed away his own food and leaned back.

"So you don't think it's a sick joke you two played on me then?" Clodagh asked still not looking at Teddy once. Ciara was silent. Teddy turned and looked at her, not a hint of emotion or remorse on his face.

"I apologise on behalf of me and Noah seeing as he is at St. Mungos." Teddy said and then looked over at Ciara who couldn't help but smile slightly at Teddy. He was so damn sexy with sandy hair and gold eyes.

Clodagh threw Ciara a look of loathing and then made a small noise of defeat and moved down the table a bit and looked away from Teddy and Ciara.

"Just ignore her , she is in very bad moods lately." Ciara explained in a whisper and smiled dazzlingly up at Teddy again who smiled weakly back. He didn't like where this was going whatsoever. "Teddy? Will you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Ciara asked, clearly infatuated by Teddy.

"No he wont.." Victoire said quite stern and sat beside Teddy and glared deeply at Ciara who backed off slightly. "Oh I'm sorry , I didn't know you two were back together." Ciara explained quickly and Teddy frowned and shook his head. "No were not back together." He said to Ciara just before Victoire held his cheeks and kissed him on the mouth in front of everyone.

Ciara stood up and left immediately, leaving her food behind. Victoire held onto Teddy so that he couldn't pull back. She kissed him for a minute so that everyone in the great hall had seen this and then she pulled back and smiled sweetly at Teddy.

Clodagh rose from her seat and glared at Teddy. "You and Noah are very same, you just play everyone." She shouted and drew out and slapped Teddy full force across the cheek, leaving a stinging pain and a harsh noise. Everyone in the great hall ceased there talking and eating and watched Clodagh run out of the hall after Ciara and then looked back at Teddy who was frozen in pure shock.

"What a stuck up bitch." Victoire muttered and started to pull food onto her plate, unfazed by what had just taken place. "Look I wouldn't worry about those two girls , there more trouble then there worth. I just did you a favour." Victoire said between mouthfuls of food and Teddy glared at her.

"Unlike some people I like to stay on talking terms with everyone." He said and then stood up from his seat and Victoire frowned. "Oh don't go all moody moody on me now Teddy , You know I only did it for your benefit." She said looking away.

Teddy stopped and stared down at her, his eyes wide. "For my benefit? What if I happened to Like Ciara and what if I wanted to bring her to hogsmeade?" He asked and Victoire snorted and shook her head. "Oh come on! Your way to good for her." She said and turned and looked at Teddy and took his hand and smiled. "You know deep down your thankful I did that." Victoire said before letting go of his his hand and turning her attention back to her food.

Teddy said nothing and walked out of the Great hall, shaking his head. Some people were still watching him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"I knew you wouldn't tell on me…"A voice whispered into Amie's ear and she froze and bit her lip harshly, all her guards up now. "It wasn't for your benefit Bromley , I just didn't want all the questions." She snapped and Raymond tutted behind her, slowly curling her hair around his index finger.

"I don't like to see other guys hands on my woman." He whispered into her ear again and Amie shrugged him off, her eyes flashing with anger. "I am not your woman, I am no-ones woman." She said and he chuckled slowly and grabbed her wrists quickly. "Like I said before… Don't make this any harder then it has to be Amie." He said and pushed her against the wall. Her wand was in her robes , she was defenceless. "Please Raymond.." She pleaded but he just laughed and shoved her in the broom cupboard once more. Her eyes were full with fear.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Max rushed along the corridors. He had been looking for Amie all over. He ran to the fifth floor and saw Amie being pushed out of the broom cupboard. Max hid behind a suit of armour and watched. He saw Raymond kiss her full on the lips, holding her as Amie tried to struggle. He stopped, slapped her on the ass before walking away, with a grin on his ugly face.

Amie sunk to the floor on her knees and tears fell from her face. Max debated whether to run after Raymond and hurt him or go to Amie. He fought the urge to curse Raymond and ran over to Amie. She flinched when he hugged her, assuming it was Raymond back again but when she saw Max she broke down into tears.

Max pulled her into his arms and walked to the nearest abandoned classroom. "Colloportus" Max muttered and the door locked. He gently sat Amie down onto the table and she hugged herself to him again. Max could feel her bones through her clothes which suggested she had lost a lot of weight since the last time he had gotten a proper hug off her.

"What is he doing to you?" Max asked and Amie broke down and told him everything from the very start. Max didn't interrupt but he just listened closely and hugged her when she broke down into tears again and again. "I-I don't know wh-what to do?" She sobbed and Max stroked her hair back away from her face and kissed her forehead slowly.

"He is hurting you Amie, mentally and physically but I cant force you to tell." Max whispered and Amie shook her head quickly. "NO YOU CANT TELL!" She bellowed and Max nodded and held her close again and rocked her back and forth. He was disgusted at tat moment. How could anyone do this to Amie. She was quiet, she was fragile and now she was being hurt and it killed Max to see her in this way.

"He did it.." Amie whispered and Max frowned slightly. "He did what?" He asked and Amie looked up into Max's dark eyes with her own blue ones as she blinked. "he hurt Noah." She whispered and Max frowned and looked at her before taking her cheeks and staring into her eyes.

"He used that curse on Noah." Max asked and Amie nodded. Max remembered back to when he had followed Bromley out of the school and saw a hooded man at the gates. Was this all connected. Christofer had been very scared when he saw that hooded man.

Max kept his mouth shut not wanting to scare Amie anymore then she already was. "I think its time to get you some food and sleep." He said and Amie shook her head quickly. "I cant go to the great hall, he will see me." She sobbed and Max nodded. "Okay well what about this… I bring you to the common room. You wait in your dorm and I'll get you some sandwiches and a flask of pumpkin juice and then I will get one of the girls to fetch you when I come back?" He suggested and Amie nodded.

She stood up and took Max's hand and held it tight not wanting to let go of him now. He was the one who had came when she needed someone the most. She was going to grip onto him now.

**Authors note: **Hope you enjoy J Reviews please and thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-**

Noah was now in the refinement of his own home. Although his mother was being more than nice, waiting on him hand and foot. He just felt lonely without Teddy's humour and Amie's sympathy. Amie was always sympathetic when he got hurt. He pushed the thought of his two best friends from his mind, it was torture. They had sent him plenty of sweets and even Amie being her muggle self had sent the obligatory bunch of grapes. The wounds on his chest and arms were still covered. The healer had said he could take them off today, but would he? Every time he thought of doing it he broke out into a nervous sweat.

Last thing he remembered before he blacked out was that Amie was very close. He hadn't known who had sent that curse towards him. Did Amie know? As far as he knew, she didn't know. He was told that the person behind this had not yet been found and punished. He sighed and pulled his crisp sheets up further so that the bandages around his chest could not be seen. He wasn't going to be that flawless Noah everyone knew anymore and the though sickened him.

"Noah, Would you like soup?" His little sister, Brooke popped her head around the door. She was ten, and she couldn't wait to start school at Hogwarts next year. Every semester that Noah came home with stories of all the adventures he had been through had excited her since she was old enough to understand where he was going for months at a time. She was similar to Noah in most ways. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as his, her smile was the same as his, charming, inviting. She had gotten everything she had wanted since she was very young.

Noah looked up at his little sister and a smile played upon his lips. He loved his little sister. He nodded once and she smiled back at him before skipping down towards the kitchen. He could tell that she was happy that he was sent home for a few days. They only got holidays together and he could tell that she missed him more and more because she knew next year she would see him everyday. He stretched his long limbs before resting his head against the headboard. He hadn't washed his hair in days. He felt sloppy and unattractive which was highly unusual for the very confident Noah.

He suddenly whipped the covers back and stared at the bandages full on. They were blindingly white which the doctor had said was a brilliant sign. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes, readying himself for the worse. He had been warned that the wounds were fresh, brutal looking. They had been stitched magically of course but the curse had slashed him quite deep, missing vital organs by just millimetres. He opened his eyes and unclipped the end of the bandage where it was kept in place. It unravelled slightly but not enough for him to see any signs of skin yet. He pushed himself up on the bed and slowly started to unravel the rest of the bandage. He gasped in pain as he sat up straight for the first time in days. He gritted his teeth but kept going. He knew if he stopped now that he would chicken out and get his mother to bandage him back up. After what felt like ten minutes the cloth started to thin out around his chest and stomach. He stopped before he unravelled the last part and squeezed his eyes shut. Was he actually crying? He roughly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he pulled the cloth roughly back to reveal himself for the first time since the accident...

x-x-x-x-x-x

Max and Amie were back to being that inseparable pair that had been since Noah had lost his temper at max. Max felt like it was his duty to protect Amie now. He knew what had been going on and she had sworn him to secrecy. Damn those pinky promises, he thought bitterly as he watched Amie pick at her food like a child would when they didn't like it. "Eat up!" He said cheerfully and she smiled weakly up at him before spooning mash potato into her mouth which seemed like it was just to keep him happy.

Max had now to half his time with Christopher who didn't seem all that happy about it but what could Max do? He had tried to hang out with them at the same time but they just didn't click with each other. He sighed and chewed on the end of a chicken wing slowly. He, like Amie wasn't in the mood to eat all that much. He had come to this new school for a new break but yet he was in the throngs of drama. He looked across the hall at all the happy faces before scowling. Why did drama always follow him? He was a quiet kind of kid, why must he be a magnet to it.

He looked up and smiled at Chris who had just joined them. Chris looked at Max in an adoring fashion. Rumours had started to fly around about these two yet unlike Beauxbatons they weren't nasty or offensive in any way, well except for the Slytherins. Max being a true Gryffindor had grown to hate the Slytherins with a passion. "Want to play Chess when we go back?" Max asked Chris who nodded and grinned happily, he looked like a cat that had got the milk. Tonight Max had chosen him to hang out with! He couldn't help but feel joyfully at this. He snuck a glance at Amie who looked like she hadn't been listening. He pouted before pulling a small spoonful of lasagne on his plate and tucking in.

Max took Amie's hand under the table and squeezed it gently. She snapped out of her trance and looked up into his kind, beautiful face and her heart couldn't help but leap in some sort of joy.

Max had a hunch that Amie had feelings for him. He didn't want to encourage them but he had gotten so used to holding Amie's hand and being sweet to her. At the time he had not seen any of the signs. He had just thought she knew he was gay and was being nice to him about it, making him feel at home. Now he knew she had not the slightly iota that he was in fact gay. He breathed outwardly in a silent sigh before dropping her hand and standing up gracefully. He was tall, and it seemed he would have cat like reflexes. As he stood up many girls looked his way, just to sneak a glance at him. Many of them had their own little idea that he was in fact gay but some were still in denial about it all.

Amie looked up at him in admiration before looking around the hall and seeing most of the girls eyes on him, even Slytherin girls! She smirked before standing up beside him and stretching her arms above her head and stepping out of her seat. "Want to go to the library for an hour?" She asked and he nodded with a smile before looking at Chris. "Meet you in the library" He said before walking after Amie out of the Great hall.

Chris scowled and looked at his plate in pure jealousy. Max is mine! He thought angrily, stabbing his fork into his lasagne and leaving it there. He sat back in his chair. No one really noticed Chris. He could have been another item of furniture to a lot of people. Max was the first person to ever really notice him, to actually want to get to know him. A tear splashed down his cheek and slowly let his head fall into his hands as tears silently ran down his cheeks. He wasn't the jealous type! What was happening to him? He rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up. No one looked at him. No one even noticed that he had stood up. He sulkily left the great hall, although he had only ate a few mouthfuls, his appetite had totally disappeared.

Chris walked towards the common room. He decided to give the library a miss. He didn't want to see Max with little miss perfect. He reached the common room, entered and sat down beside the fire. He was the only one here, everyone else happy eating in the great hall. He sighed and sank back into the most comfortable chair in the common room. Well he had been told it was comfortable, he had never before got to sit in it before. He sighed angrily. He was going to get Max back all to himself. He was sure of it.

"Chris never showed up." Amie said as she started packing up her stuff. She had expected the little tag along to show his face in the hour they had been there. Yes, Chris was nice and sweet but she just got a vibe from him. She didn't dare question Max. She didn't want to risk losing her friendship with him again. Max shrugged slowly. He hadn't admitted that he had been thinking this himself for the past half an hour. It was not like Chris not to show up when he said that he would. "Maybe he was tired or something.." Amie said in passing, she wasn't really concerned but felt she had to for Max's sake.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Raymond had been literally shitting himself since he had used that inexcusable curse on Noah. He had regretted it ever since. Noah was a very popular boy. If anyone found out that it was him, he was sure he would have the whole female population of Hogwarts after him. He shuddered before picking up his books and heading towards muggle studies where Professor Beedham was surely waiting. "Late again, Raymond." He said in an impatient drawl before walking down towards him. He stood in front of him, glaring at him. "This is the third class." He snapped and Raymond just stood there, not cowering, or standing up to him. "50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention" He snapped again before walking back to the top of the room.

All the Gryffindors groaned. They were bottom already of the house cup. They all shot Raymond looks of hatred except Amie. She didn't even dare look in his direction. She had grown to fear Bromley more than she had feared anyone ever. She looked at Beedham who had started a long and boring talk about how muggles enjoyed pointless hobbies like stamp collecting. Amie knew all this as she herself had muggle parents. She twirled her quill around her fingers and started to zone out. She did this a lot in muggle studies. She knew all this already.

Raymond glanced over at Amie. She was starting to look better. He didn't like this. He wanted her to look tired and scared. He wanted her to be his to 'play' with whenever he pleased. His lip curled slightly at Max. Oh that little gay boy. He dragged his gaze from her but continued to be irritated about them two sitting together. He was going to have to start back controlling her, letting her step out of line like this was just making him angry. It had been a week since Noah. Everyone was slowly forgetting it happened. Maybe it was safe once more to start back on the Amie plan. He smirked and looked down at his parchment. It was time to forget about Noah. He was just a pretty boy anyway. He had no brains behind it all.

Amie looked up once more just as Professor announced the class was over. "A foot long essay on today's subject. He smiled before gathering up his own notes and sweeping out of the classroom before any student. He always looked in a hurry. "He's so quirky!" Max said to Amie with a small giggle before stuffing all his belongings into his bag and standing up. Max caught sight of Raymond ogling Amie and anger rose from deep inside of him. He quickly stood in front of Amie so that he blocked Raymond's view of her. "Get out of here." He whispered deadly to him. Raymond looked at him in surprise before turning and walking out of the classroom. Amie hadn't noticed this and turned to face Max and smiled softly. "Lunch!" She announced and walking out behind the rest of the class.

Raymond reached an empty classroom and collapsed onto a chair. His heart was racing at an unnatural rate. Did Max know something?! He clutched the edge of the chair. He blinked blindly and shook his head, trying to regain some composure. He thought back to the death glare that Max had given him. Max was tall and looked like he could hold his own in a duel. Ray shivered slightly. He didn't want to come up against any of Amie's friends. All of them seemed strong. Noah he had taken down already but in a sly, underhand kind of way. Teddy was strong, intelligent and didn't take lightly to being threatened. Max had assumed Max was just another gay boy who wouldn't cause him any trouble but that had been changed today.

Raymond pulled himself from the chair and walked out of the classroom. He was now back to the confident sixth year he had always been. He walked towards the great hall. He needed Max to know he wasn't afraid of him. He purposely walked up to Amie, Max and Chris and sat across from them with a smirk. "Afternoon." He said smoothly, pulling a bowl onto his plate and filling it with piping hot mushroom soup. He noticed Amie tense up and drop her sandwich back onto her plate. Max glared at Raymond, his own hand tensing around the spoon he had in his hand.

Chris noticed the tension that Raymond had caused between the five at the table and inwardly squeaked. He hated confrontation. He looked down into his own soup and continued to spoon it into his mouth, glad of the distraction. Silence issued over the five of them. Max continued to look at Raymond in a stare that would make anyone feel uncomfortable and leave but not Raymond. Chris was uncertain what was actually going on, once again he was left in the dark about something. He scowled and stood up and left without saying a word.

"Hey Chris, wait up." Amie said instantly and jumped up and followed Chris, much to his annoyance. "Sorry about that Chris." Amie apologised and slowly patted his arm before running up the stairs, leaving Chris standing there feeling used. He swore loudly and two small first years gasped and ran away.

Max had been sworn to secrecy by Amie but as he sat across from Raymond, alone. He felt the anger bubbling to the surface. How could someone do what he did and just sit there, eating like he hadn't a guilty conscience. "Got something to say... Max." Raymond said, nearly spitting the last word out in pure hate. Max's eyes widened at this sudden outburst and he stared at him, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I have nothing to say to someone like you.." Max said coldly, giving nothing away but giving him enough to be unsettled by. Max pushed back the chair and stood up, not breaking eye contact with Raymond before he turned and strode out of the great hall, once again with girls eyes on him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Now that Amie was back best friends with Max, Victoire felt friendless. Teddy was not talking to her at all since she had kissed him in front of everyone. She didn't see why he was so angry about this. As if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Ciara. Yes, Ciara was pretty but when you had a choice between Ciara and her, she was always going to be the one chosen. She sighed slowly and flicked through her Witch Weekly magazine. She spent a lot of her time sitting on her bed reading magazines and books. She had even caught up on all her homework. That definitely had to be a first since second year.

She noticed that Holly and Molly were staying in their dorm a lot more lately too. They huddled together, gossiping no doubt. Victoire often questioned herself on how she actually stayed friends with them for nearly six years. It really amused her. They were the two most heartless girls she had ever come across. She frowned and tilted her head. Was she once like them? Was she once a heartless girl too? She remembered she use to gossip with them and the worse part was that she remembered that she had enjoyed doing this with them. She snapped the magazine shut and stood up quickly. She didn't know why but she just had to be away from those two girls. She fled the room and down to the common room. She looked around and spotted Chris sitting alone in a corner just staring at the table.

She skipped over and sat across from him. "Hi Chris, I'm Victoire. We haven't really spoken before." She said confidently and held her hand out for him to shake. Chris looked up in bewilderment. He took her hand timidly and gave it a small shake before letting it slip from his own once again. "Hello Victoire." He said in a flat tone before looking away from her. He had to admit that she was very attractive. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes that almost sparkled gave her an exotic look. "Are you part Veela?" He asked suddenly before reddening. He should learn to keep his mouth shut! Victoire flipped her hair back from her face and nodded twice, giving him an irresistible smile. "One eighth." She said proudly letting her hands rest on the table between them. "That's pretty cool." He admitted truthfully. He had read about Veela and he had been pretty sure that Victoire, Her little sister Dominique and her little brother Louis were part Veela. He smiled over at her. "Where's Maxxy?" Victoire asked and looked around for him in the common room but there was no sign of him whatsoever which was strange. Where ever Chris was, Max was there two. They were adorable together, Victoire thought before looking at Chris awaiting an answer.

Chris also looked around, half expecting Max to jump out and hug him but like Victoire he couldn't see him either. "Library." Chris said shortly before looking up as the portrait hole open and in spilled first years. Chris looked disappointed and Victoire noticed this instantly and remembered how many times she had felt like that with Teddy. Victoire clapped her hands once, almost in excitement. "Lets play Chess!" She said and jumped up and skipped across the room and picked up a chess board and pieces from an abandoned table. Many males watched her every move. Chris watched the guys looking at her and stifled a giggle. He could see why they were mesmerized by her.

Victoire glanced at a few of the guys watching her and just smiled. She was well used to male attention at this stage. It followed her around. She walked back to the table and carefully placed the chess board onto the table along with the moving pieces. Chris was terrible at chess but he soon found out that Victoire was worse. Before long they were both giggling at how bad they were. Chris was actually enjoying himself. This hadn't happened without Max doing it for a very long time.

Max pushed the portrait door open and looked around, finding Chris instantly. He frowned when he saw him with Victoire who was making him very happy. A pang of jealousy hit Max. He stopped walking abruptly and Amie ran into him. She looked up at him and then followed his gaze to see Chris and Victoire. She bit her lip before taking Max's hand and dragging him over to where Chris and Victoire were giggling happily.

Victoire looked up at the two before down at their hands and then looked away kind of awkwardly. She had her suspicions that she had meant to tell Amie but just did not have the heart to tell her. "Want to play?" She eventually said and stood up, her blonde hair falling down her back, nearly reaching her bottom. "Me and Chris are hopeless!" She announced giggling again and smiling almost sympathetically towards Chris who looked on the verge of tears which Max and Amie had not noticed. Why were people so clueless now a day? She sat down again and started arranging the pieces back to there original places.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-**

Hogwarts grounds were now covered in a blanket of snow and plenty of people had started to get colds and flu's. They were told to go to the hospital wing to get a pick me up potion which left them steaming at the ears! Teddy had managed to fend off the flu for now but by the looks of the common room he would soon be making his own trip up o the hospital wing. He usually loved the run up to Christmas. He knew it was only November but he was very curious why he was going to Hermione's and Ron's house for Christmas. That only meant one thing. He would be seeing a lot of Victoire. He wasn't even sure how he felt about her anymore. He knew he loved everything about her but he thought she took this for granted way too much. He slowly pushed his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Girls were so complicated.

"The more I try, the less it's working." Victoire sang as she walked into the common room. As well as her lovely features, she also had a singing voice that would make people stop and just listen. Teddy looked up at her and he couldn't help but smile up at her. She returned the smile but kept walking up to her dorm.

Teddy kicked himself after she had left. Why was he like a little puppy the very minute Victoire entered a room. He sighed and started to do his potions homework which was proving to be a very difficult task without Amie who seemed to want to be around Max more now and Noah who was basically a potions master already. He felt a little lonely but he wouldn't admit it. He wanted his two best friends back even if they were going to fight and fight. He didn't mind. He could handle that part.

Teddy hummed a song to himself as he scribbled down words onto the parchment. He was sure he was going to get a T for this piece of homework. He just couldn't concentrate. He had so much on his mind. He wanted a lot of things he couldn't have. He wanted his friends and his girlfriend back. He was alone in the common room. It was late and he had realised that Victoire had been out after curfew. This made him grew suspicious of what she had been doing. He knew he shouldn't really be nosy or even care what she was up to but he could not help but feel the end to know.

He sighed and stood up, the book from his lap slipping off and hitting the floor with a thud that made him jump in fright. He rolled his eyes at himself and bent over and picked it up. He frowned when he saw a crumpled piece of old parchment lying on the floor. He picked it up and slowly started to unscrunch it. The ink was faded and he could only make out bits of the letter. It started with _'Dear Raymond' _and it finished with_ 'R.L. _Teddy sat down beside the fire and used its source of light to try and make out more of the letter. He squinted and smoothed the paper out more, really trying now. He tiled the paper and his eyes widened as he read the only other line that was easily read '_Cavallo suspects the slytherins, but you they don't suspect._' Teddy's hands shook and the letter fell from his grip and back onto the floor it was lying. He swallowed harshly and stood up quickly, grabbing the old piece of parchment and stuffing it into his robe pocket. He turned to run up to Noah to tell him but then remembered that his best friend was not here and didn't know when he would be returning.

Teddy finally sighed and pushed his books into his bag and walked up to his dorm, feeling defeated. Two months ago he would have at least four people to run to and tell what he had just discovered, but tonight he realized he had none, not even one person to confide in.

Teddy stripped down to his boxers and stretched once. He and Noah had been the only two sorted into Gryffindor the year they started. Of course Max had been introduced this year, but Max didn't sleep here anymore and teddy could finally see why. Both Teddy and Noah had been cruel to him lately. Teddy cursed loudly and kicked his bed before the searing pain hit him and he started to hop around. Tears slid down his face as quick as a river now and he wasn't sure it was because of the throbbing pain in his foot or the throbbing pain in his heart. Finally he collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes, allowing the tears to stay flowing. He had no one to hide them from. He didn't crawl under the blankets, why did someone like him deserve to be warm and comfortable. After what felt like an hour, he sat up. His eyes were sore and sensitive from crying.

He walked towards the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The mood had changed his appearance. Earlier today his hair had been a sandy colour and his eyes had been a smooth honey colour. Now his eyes were a deep shade of black that matched his hair colour perfectly. His skin looked so pale and alien like to him when he had dark hair. He looked like a typical emo kid. He turned the tap on, cupped the water in his hands and threw it up onto his face, trying to soothe his eyes which were sore and dry from all the tears he had just shed. Where the once confident and strong Teddy gone? He thought to himself. The old Teddy never let anything faze him yet here he was letting everything get to him. He felt different, and he wasn't sure if this new Teddy was going to work out for him. With all the sudden emotion, Teddy had forgotten all about the letter to Raymond that was in his robes pocket.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Have you got everything now, Noah? I don't want to get an owl in an hour's time saying you forget your lucky underwear!" His mother said and looked at him sternly. She didn't want Noah to go back to Hogwarts yet, Noah could tell this by her shiny eyes. She was close to tears, but his mother always was since his dad died two years previous. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind; he was going back to Hogwarts today! He grinned and nodded at his mother who smiled back at him before ruffling his hair. She had raised a good son. He could see no wrong in him.

"Cavollo is letting you use the floo network to get back into Hogwarts." She said, walking down the stairs of the house, pulling Noah's trunk along behind her. Noah was still a little fragile and was weak when it came to physical tasks. Well he wasn't as weak as his mother was making him out to be. He followed after her. He was now washed up and looking as sexy as ever. He pushed his hair from his eyes before pulling his little sister into a gentle hug. "Be good for mum." He whispered into her ear, like he always did. He knew she would be good. They had both been angels since their father died. Their mother had taken it the hardest. Noah and Brooke had been distraught but their mother did not function for four months afterwards. Noah hated thinking of those dark times he used to have to basically feed his mother.

Once again Noah pushed it to the back of his mind before straightening up and winking at his little sister in a playfully way. Like her mother, Brooke was also close to tears. Having Noah around was like having a father around again. He just made her feel so secure and protected. "Okay, my favourite two girls, I have to love you and leave you." He said with a grin and pulled them both into a hug which hurt his fresh scars but he didn't pull back, he just hugged them closer and gave each one of them a kiss on the forehead. "I better be getting back to my palace." He said and winked. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Threw it into the fire before turning back, getting his luggage. "Bye." He said cheerily before jumping into the fire.

His mother watched with sad eyes. She smiled as her son shouted the words to where he wanted to go and then he was gone, whipped out of sight by the flames. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she started to sob. Brooke held her mother and stayed silent. Ever since their father died, her mother cried every time that Noah went away, expecting him never to come back most likely.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Noah!" Max squeaked, watching the other male walk down the corridor towards him. Max ran towards him and hugged him. He didn't know why he was so delighted to see Noah. Maybe everything was going to turn back to normal now that Noah was back. Noah watched Max hug him. Noah was definitely not used to guys hugging him. He usually had girls hanging off him, which in most cases he didn't really mind. "Eh hi Max." Noah said, in a flat tone as Max pulled away, beaming at him. They were roughly the same height, maybe Max being an inch or so higher than him.

"Amie really missed you." Max said truthfully and Noah narrowed his eyes at the male instantly. The mention of Amie from Max made Noah's nerves stand on end. "Mhm." Noah replied once before he started walking again, dragging his trunk along behind him. Why did Max have to be the first person he saw after his accident. He rolled his eyes as he realised that Max was following behind him. "Noah, I have no intentions of starting a relationship with Amie." Max said suddenly, surprising himself as well as surprising Noah who stopped suddenly.

Noah turned and glared at the male. "Is she not good enough for Mr. Popular now?" Noah said in a sarcastic drawl before flicking his hair back from his eyes so that Max got the full intensity of the glare that Noah was giving him. Max shook his head quickly. He wanted to squeak and run away from Noah who was so beautiful but was so scary all at the same time. Max looked away from Noah but he really didn't want to. Seeing Noah so angry had got Max a little 'excited. Max realised this with horror and stepped back before turning away. "Erm, eh nice to see you back Noah." He said before half running away from Noah who was staring after him with a look of pure confusion written across his face. "What a weirdo." Noah muttered before he started walking towards Gryffindor common room again.. walking towards home.

Once Max had turned the corner he stopped running. He leaned against the wall and let himself slide down it until he was seated on the floor. He was blushing deeply. He had never gotten 'excited' like this before. He looked down at his pants and blushed darker before squeezing his legs shut and closing his eyes. What was happening to him? Noah hated him, he knew that so why was Noah getting him so turned on. He pulled his fingers through his hair before tugging on it lightly, trying to understand the situation. He looked up suddenly as a first year edged past him, hoping not to be seen by the older male. Max just looked away before pulling himself up from the floor. Stupid body. He thought before walking towards the great hall for lunch.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Suddenly two arms hugged Noah from behind and he spun around quickly to scowl at Max, who he thought was hugging him again. What was wrong with that kid? Had he been hit in the head lately? Noah was just about to say something nasty when he saw Amie's dark eyes looking up at him. Noah's heart nearly melted right there with her looking up at him like that. She looked much better than before, he noticed immediately. "Welcome back." She said and smiled happily up at her best friend who was also looking much better than the last time she saw him. She hugged herself to him again, harder this time and he winced in pain and Amie suddenly sprang back, biting her lip." Oh Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry Noah, I completely forgot." She said in a rushed tone but Noah just smiled and pulled her to him again, gentle this time. They embraced for a couple of minutes in silence.

Amie bit back the tears as they stayed in the hug. He was so close to death when she had let him go. She had been convinced she would never see Noah alive and well again, yet here he was alive and kicking. She couldn't help but giggle out loud and kiss her best friends cheek before pulling away from him. "I miss you so much, Noah!" She exclaimed before starting to walk back to the common room. "I have so much to tell you." She said and picked up Noah's trunk and started dragging it along behind her. Noah rolled his eyes but said nothing and followed her. He had missed her and Teddy a lot. "No more fighting with me." He said jokingly and Amie giggled again and nodded her head.

"No fighting. Agreed." She replied and looked over her shoulder back at Noah and gave him another smile before turning forward again.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Homework was piling up now and everyone in the common room was silent, concentrating on their homework. Even Holly and Molly had their heads stuck in Herbology books. The common room was always this quiet around 7 in the evening. It was everyone's time to just do there work and then later have some chatting time.

The portrait hole opened up and Amie walked in, followed by Noah. Everyone looked up and suddenly there were a few cheers when Noah was seen. "Can't kill a bad thing!" Someone roared in glee and people started to stand up and make their way over to Noah to hug him and congratulate him on not dying.

Victoire stayed where she was and watched, amused. She always knew Noah was popular. Well someone that hot couldn't be a nobody. She chewed on the top of her quill and smiled slowly. She had no feelings for Noah whatsoever; she just appreciated good looks when she saw them. She wondered if he could be part Veela. He could be, there was no doubt. She dragged her gaze from him to Amie who was standing beside Noah, beaming with happiness. Amie confused Victoire so much. She just did not understand that girl.

Chris also looked up to see Noah. He liked Victoire had stayed seated. Chris and Victoire had become friends since they played chess together. It was an odd friendship. They didn't speak much. They just sat at the same table and did their homework together. Victoire was happy just to have someone to sit with and feel comfortable with. Chris was just glad someone had noticed him. He didn't feel like part of the furniture as much anymore. When you sat with Victoire everyone looked at you. Of course they had no questions about the two of them hooking up. Why would Victoire even bother dating someone like that little pipsqueak? Chris looked over at Victoire who smiled over at him. Chris returned the smile before they both continued their homework. Another few minutes passed before Victoire looked up again. "Chris?" She asked and Chris answered by looking up. "Is Max gay?" She asked and Chris reddened instantly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Err... that's none of my business." He said and sunk into his chair and continued to write on his parchment although he didn't even know what he was writing. "Sorry." Victoire said quickly realising that the subject was touchy for Chris. She inwardly cursed at herself. She knew he was gay but she didn't know that he hadn't told anyone before. Victoire she realised that she had just made Chris very uncomfortable. "Forget I said anything." She smiled before reaching over and ruffling Chris hair and giggling. Chris giggled also and relaxed instantly. He knew that Victoire never pushed anyone to tell anything. It was one of the little things he knew about her.

Once the crowd had dispersed from around Noah he spotted Victoire and walked over to her. "Hey Victoire, Last time we saw each other I realised I had upset you. I just wanted to say sorry." Noah said and held out his hand for Victoire, who giggled and took his hand. "Very formal." She said and shook his hand once before letting go. "Teddy missed you." Victoire said in a quiet voice. She hadn't talked to Teddy but she knew that he had missed Noah terribly. Well it wasn't hard to know if Teddy was in a bad mood. His hair was dark and his eyes were black. Noah looked around; as if this was the first time he hadn't noticed that Teddy was not here to welcome him back. Well know one had actually known he was coming back today. Noah shrugged, smiled at Victoire again before turning back to Amie who handed him his trunk.

Chris looked up at Noah as he spoke to Victoire. Noah had not even acknowledged that Chris had been sitting there at the table with Victoire. Chris wondered if Noah had even noticed that there had been someone sitting there. He sighed and looked away from his homework and Victoire. He was back to feeling like a piece of furniture again.

"Victoire started packing away her things and smiled over at Chris who seemed to be in another world altogether. She waved her hand in front of his eyes and giggled. "I'm going up to the dorm now Chrissy." She said, using her cute nickname for him. He just nodded and started to pull his own stuff into his bag. He no longer felt he wanted to be in the common room. "If you see Max, Tell him I'm looking for him." Chris said before flinging his bag over his shoulder and walking up to his empty dorm room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Teddy was fast asleep on his bed, on top of the quilts. He had just nodded off while reading a book on Quidditch. He was woken suddenly by someone lying on top of him. "Victoire?" He muttered sleepily before he heard boyish laughter and opened his eyes to see Noah grinning down at him. "Ohhhh Victoire, I'm so in love with you. Mwah mwah mwah." Noah teased and Teddy laughed as well. He was so relieved to see his best friend that he didn't even care that he was teasing him about Victoire.

"Don't you dare nearly die like that again!" Teddy nearly shouted before pushing Noah gently off him. Noah rolled onto the bed and laughed before punching Teddy's shoulder. "Awh did Teddy-Bear miss me?" he said in a lovey dovey voice before looking at teddy who was playfully pouting. "I just don't want to attend your funeral." He teased back and Noah just shook his head laughing.

"So what hot girls did I miss out on?" Noah asked and stretched slightly, his t-shirt rising slightly but he quickly pulled it down. He was the only one who had seen his scars. He hadn't even allowed his own mother to see them yet. He wasn't ready for people to see them. "Oh sorry I forgot that Victoire is the only hot girl for you." He teased and Teddy lay back and shook his head. "I think it's over between the two of us." Teddy admitted and Noah rolled over so that he was lying beside Teddy looking up at the ceiling which was just painted white. Noah stayed quiet. He knew his friend too well than to just butt in with an idea or any advice.

"Who needs girls anyway?" Noah said eventually and sat up. Teddy laughed and sat up also. "You need girls Noah, you love girls. You wouldn't be here if there weren't girls." He said and Noah laughed and grinned. "Hey! Girls love this." He said standing up and teddy just rolled his eyes at his best friend. He really had missed him a lot. They got on so well. They never fought and if they did it was over something small.

"I missed you Noah." Teddy said. "I missed you too Teddy." Noah replied.


End file.
